When I Look Into Your Eyes: A NejiHina Story
by AlucardVoorhees44
Summary: NejiXHinata. The story of Hinata's quest to find herself and the one who loves her. and the one who protects her
1. Chapter 1

When I Look Into Your Eyes: A NejiXHinata Fanfic

By AlucardVoorhees44

Have you ever wanted to be with someone so much that when you know you can never be with them that you try to end it by any means. Neji knew that oh to well, his thinking was that if he boasted about his hate for the main branch he would get killed for it. Or when I he tried to kill Hinata during the Chunin Exams, he couldn't even finish her to end it all.  
Even dieing he couldn't do right, his failed attempt at killing the girl he loved had gotten the man she loved vowing to beat him in combat. The fight itself went on to the point where Neji had to let himself lose trying to get Naruto to kill him, even on the ground he was taunting the Fox-Boy.  
It didn't work.  
For a while after that Neji just trained and trained hoping that he would be sent on a mission that would end him. When he wasn't training he was helping Lee get back on to his feet again. (Lady Tsunade after being placed as Hokage said Lee just needed time and medicine). During this time he talked to Lee, being on opposite ends of a spectrum they had an odd respect for each other.  
Lee had herd Neji gripe about the village's laws about abnormal relationships, both incestual and homosexual, Neji told how when he would have his Byakugan on and look over parts of the village and he saw people when they were alone.  
Neji and Lee where in the training field watching Hinata, Shino and Kiba (with Akamaru). Sakura and Ino were in a corner practicing medical ninjutus. Neji had a bottle of wine and was talking to Lee who sat there shocked from what he was saying, "Byakugan gives me the idea to watch people and see how they act, take Shino over their he had bugs that can counter act every type of ninjutus and taijutus. He'd working with Ino to help do that."  
"Really? Why?" Lee said drinking his medicine.  
"It's an Anbu Black Ops thing organized by Shino's Clan with the Anbu incase any one clan turns on the village. I don't know why Ino is working with them, maybe she wants bugs to take care of her family's flower shop or something." Neji took a large drink. "In fact Ino is in a relationship she can't tell anyone about."  
"Why?" Lee just looked up at Neji who was laying on the side of a wall, leaning on a pillar in it.  
"She's together with Sakura, it's something the village would turn those bugs she's working on agents her. Thou I wouldn't blame the Hokage on that. She's in a relationship with her assistant, what's her name? Shizune? So give it time maybe she would over turn that law…. Oh sorry I forgot you had a thing for pink hair."  
"It's ok…are they happy together?"  
"Ino and Sakura? Yeah there talking about sneaking off to the sand to get married. There holding off because Sakura is waiting for Lady Hokage to over turn the law," Neji took another long drink, several gulps worth.  
"Why are you upset about this? Is there a man you love?" Neji looked down at Lee who was wondering about his partner.  
"No, mine's worse. Much worse. At lest Ino and Sakura have a small group they can be open to, I cant even have that. I'm not going to tell you any more about it. Is their any body you want to know more about?"  
"What about Kiba? Is their anything wrong with him?" Lee asked looking at Kiba do his 'fang over fang' move at waves of Shino's bugs.  
"Him? Out of everybody I looked over he was the most normal, he trying to a nice guy but he's kind of an ass. Thou he kinda likes the girl from the Ramen Shop, she in turn kinda likes him but neither have told the other."  
"What about Sasuke and Naruto?"  
"Uchiha…he never got over his brother killing the clan and everything. I don't he cares about anything but killing him. Fox-Boy, I fucking hate the dammed Fox-Boy. He needs to get tied up and thrown into a pit never to return. You know if he dies the Nine-Tailed Fox would die as well? He just wants to fuck with Hinata! You think he was to stupid to notice her? No he just enjoys it!" Neji finished the bottle and smashed the bottle in his hand. "I need to fucking kill him!"  
The people on the training field looked in Neji's direction. Sakura and Ino looked at each other as if there were caught in each other's arms. Shino gave the same look he gave everything. Kiba looked at Hinata then back at Neji, the look he gave off was one that seemed as if he wanted to know more.  
"I got to go, you ok getting back on your own lee?" Neji asked with his back to the rest of the field.  
"Of course I can Neji! You do what you have to do!"  
"Thank you Lee," Neji headed back the Hyuga household. He tried to make it so he didn't appear to have drunk a wine bottle. Hard to do but this wasn't the first time Neji had done it. When he got inside the Hyuga household he was heading to his room, he thought about how much he just wanted to strip and lay in bed, how much he wanted sleep to take him.  
When he got to his room he just slipped into it, the darkness of the room was welcoming to his presence. He closed the door quietly and did what he wanted, stripped and curled under the covers. Sleep soon took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata watched as her cousin walked off. Kiba's face gave her the feeling that he was listening in on Neji. Shino stood with the same look as always (Hinata thought the Aburame Clan did this for some reason she didn't know about) Kiba looked back at Hinata. "You ok Hinata?"  
"Y-Yeah… w-what was Neji t-talking about?" Kiba was surprised by her question; he never thought she would have thought he listened in.  
"Look, was just drunkenly rambling, I don't think you should have to worry about it." Kiba watched as a bug landed on Shino's out stretched finger. "Damm you…"  
"W-What?"  
"Neji was talking about what he saw with his Byakugan," Shino said.  
"Your bugs really get on my nerves sometimes you know that?" Kiba said as Akamaru sighed and walked to Hinata who in turn picked him up.  
"What did he say?" Shino caught Kiba's eye and they both knew that Neji would be a problem if he kept this up.  
"Drunkenness, maybe you should talk to him tomorrow to get him off of this  
Habit of his." Shino walked away.  
"Look Hinata," she looked at the dog boy who looked at the young Akamaru she was holding. Fuck it Neji if you hurt her… "How about you have dinner at my place, we could use another person?"  
"Ok, just let me tell my father…" Hinata put down Akamaru who ran to Kiba's side. "Bye Kiba!"  
As she ran off Kiba thought about her and Neji, as much as he felt Neji was right about Naruto Kiba knew that he'll have to watch over Hinata otherwise she might end up how Neji fears. Kiba needed to call in a few favors for Hinata to come to dinner, hopefully his mother would let it go.  
Hinata walked home to the Hyuga household, when she got inside the door her father called for her to come see. Who'd he? Oh yeah… she headed towards the family room where her father sat in front of huge fire place with a book in his hands.  
"Hinata," he said closing the book. "When your mother passed I always thought you should have been to blame, now I look at you and that is the least of my problems with you."  
"Yes father…"  
"You barely speak to anybody and even then its hardly above a whisper, you like the Fox-Boy regardless of any real reason. It's not a far stretch to belive I'm disappointed in you."  
"Yes father…"  
"I'll give you a challenge, we both know you can't do what is needed for the Head of the Clan. So here's the test, find a husband who can for fill the job as needed."  
"What if I can't find what you're looking for…" She said in the same shy voice as she always does.  
"Then it falls on to Hanabi," Lord Hyuga got up and walked away.  
"Wait! C-can I have dinner at Kiba's house?" Hinata said panikly  
"The Inuzua boy? Your ahead of my challenge I see, very well then."

Kiba walked home with Akamaru on his head, enjoying the sunlight beating down on him. While Akamaru was enjoying it Kiba kept thinking about the whole Hinata situation. Shino was up to something but Kiba didn't know what. Neji was drunk and he knew something, all though Kiba had enhanced hearing he only made out a few things Neji said back at the field. Most of it was the Ino and Sakura think but he had his and Shino's name. Along with Anbu Black Ops, not a good thing from what he knows about them.  
Kiba was partnered with Akamaru for most his time as a ninja, even before he became a Genin. He did care about the dog, willing to give his life for him even, but as time went he had to deal with people joking about how the Inuzuke Clan fucks the canines they fight with. Kiba guessed that was his thing, Neji had the side branch problem, Shino covered himself up and had his body be a home for bugs, Naruto had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him, Sasuke had the burden of being the last of his Clan.  
Everyone had something to deal with it.  
Kiba looked to see where he had been walking and found himself in the middle of the village. To one side he saw the shop Ino, Choji and Shikamaru always eat at with their sensei Asuma. Maybe he's in there….  
Kiba walked in and saw who he was looking for, Shikamaru Nara, the smartest person Kiba trusted, maybe in the whole village. "Hey Shikamaru…"  
"Huh? Oh hey Kiba," Shikamaru said inviting him to the table. He was the only one at the table. "What's up?  
"Not a lot, nothing good anyway," Kiba said as he sat down. Shikamaru poured some water into a bowl for Akamaru.  
"Really? Is it Hinata or Shino?" Shikamaru said offering his bowl of Nachos to Kiba who refused.  
"Huh? Hinata and Neji… Neji is having some problems and I'm afraid of what he might to do to her." Kiba said watching Akamaru drink.  
"Is this about the Byakukan spying he's been doing?" Kiba looked up shocked that he knew that, then again he was Shikamaru.  
"Yeah, he got drunk today and rambled on some of what he saw to Lee, most of which would end up exiling most parties involved."  
"Like?" Shikamaru said as he took a bite from his meal.  
"There's relationship between Ino and Sakura, and Lady Hokaga with her assistant and he said something about who he loved being worse then that. Thou he said was wasn't in to that." Shikamaru made the hand sign he always did when he was processing information and thinking off possible outcomes.  
"It's Hinata." Shikamaru didn't even emote when he said it.  
"What?" Kiba was stunned.  
"Who Neji likes, it's Hinata. Regardless of what you think of Incest and Homosexuality he meant Hinata. I'd get him to be quite before he says more of this kinda stuff, if someone from the Anbu picked up on it he'd end up in exile along with everyone you mentioned with the possible exception being Hinata," Shikamaru got and paid for his meal. "I got to go, see if you try to help Neji out."  
Kiba just sat there, Hinata? Really Neji? Your cousin? Did that part matter? Kiba never really thought that love should be defined as evil if it's for another person, regardless of village, gender or blood but Neji was never the most reliable. Or likeable.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata walked to the Inzuka house, she had only been there a few times but she enjoyed it. Tsume and Hana (Kiba's mother and sister) had always wanted Hinata to feel at home. Today was no different, Tsume welcomed her at the door. "Aw Hinata glad to see you again! Kiba's in the back with Akamaru, please come in,"

"T-Thank you Miss. Inuzuka…" Hinata said walking in.  
"Please call me Tsume, my daughter does any way," Hinata walked up stairs and Hana peakced around the corrnor of the kiten to say hello to Hinata. She got to the top of the stairs; kiba's room was on the left and right next to the staircase. Hinata used her Byakugan to see what he was doing before walking in.  
Kiba was laying down on his bed in the corner of his mess of a room. Akamaru was curled up next to him. He had a box of kunai on the nightstand he was twirling one on his index finger while scratching Akamaru with the other hand. *thwack* he threw it at a board he has on the wall, which had pictures of everybody from the rooky nine and Team Gai. The Kunai hit his picture of Naruto which had the words 'why him?' written on it.  
*knock**knock* Kiba pulled on a wire that was attached to the thrown Kunai. "Come in," Hinata turned off her Byakugan and opened the door. "Oh hey Hinata, sorry for the mess I keep meaning to pick it up."  
"It's fine, how are you doing?" Hinata asked tacking a seat at Kiba's desk.  
"Oh I'm doing fine, just a little beat from extra training with Akamaru. How are you? You doing ok?"  
"Umm…W-Well I'm ok…"  
"Kiba! Hinata! Dinner!" Hana yelled up stairs. "Oh Dinner." Hinata swiftly walked out of the room. Kiba soon followed.  
"Hinata take a seat where ever, Kiba can you help me set the table?" Tsume said as the hit the ground floor.  
"Sure ma," Kiba went to the kitchen and walked out carrying a few plates of food followed by his mother.  
After the table was set everyone started to eat, the meal was pork and rice (a common meal at the Inuzuka house). "So Hinata, how is this meal different from the kind of meals you have at the Hyuga household?" Tsume asked putting a big piece in her mouth.  
"W-Well it's a lot more informal…I mean open!" Hinata panickly answered. "…it's very open…"  
"So Ma," Kiba said trying to redirect the flow of the conversation. "How was your day helping out for the Chunin Exams?"  
"Oh it was fine, cant belive how much of this we have to go thru, did you know that even thou we were attacked during the last Chunin Exams we still passed the Nara boy and now he's working on it to?"  
"Shikamaru? He's helping with the Chunin Exams?" Hinata said shocked, "A rooky nine made Chunin and helping with the Exames?"  
"Not only that, he's practicly running the dam thing!" Tsume said "*sigh* guess I really am an old hag…"  
"Tsume," Hana grabbed her mothers hands. "You are not an old hag, your still wonderful and I'm sure not matter how old you get you can kick the living hell out of anybody who looks at you cross eyed." Hinata eyed there hands…the way they looked at each other, the way Tsume smiled when Hana went to comfort here, it all seemed…familiar.  
The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful, Kiba talked about his new 'wolf fang over fang' and Hinata sat quietly. After the dinner Hana was cleaning up, Hinata went out side and looked up at the star covered sky. She always felt like the moon, alone with nothing but dead stars to keep her company. Kiba watched as she looked up at sky, maybe it was just his imagination but the constellation she was smiling at looked a lot like Neji. Fuck it Kiba can't you do anything right?  
"Hey Hinata," as Kiba got closer he noticed something, she had tears drying on her checks. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh Kiba…I…I…I…" Hinata fell to her knees and Kiba ran to comfort her, "Why doesn't anyone love me? Naruto doesn't notice me, all the girls hate me, Neji tried to kill me! I have you and Shino but Shino's creepy and you…."  
"There, there Hinata," Kiba held Hinata closer to him "I'm sure there's somebody that loves you if you just give it time-"  
"NO!" she pushed him aside. "I don't have time! If I don't find someone who loves me I cant stay and Hyuga!"  
"What?" Kiba said confused "Can't stay a Hyuga?"  
"My father wants me to find someone who I can marry to keep my role in the Hyuga household. If I cant find one it'll fall on to Hanabi!" Hinata broke into tears. "I can't ask it of you, I know you'll say yes… I don't want you have to live the life of a Hyuga. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your life for the betterment of mine" Kiba stood there toying with the idea o telling her what he knew about Neji, the only thing stopping him was the idea that he only knew this from Shikamaru.  
"I know someone who would want to be with you," Kiba you fucking moron! "But I don't know if you'll go for it."  
"*Snivel* who?"  
"Neji…"  
"NEJI!" Hinata looked shocked by this, "How would you know?"  
"The way he looks at you, the way he buried himself in drink after the Chunin Exams. He loves you. More then a cousin normally does," Kiba sat on the ground next to Hinata. Shikamaru if you fucked with me you're dead. "It's not just me who noticed, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, they all see it."  
"You really think so?" Hinata said looking deep into Kiba's eyes. Don't ask Choji, I have no idea if he knows or not. "You really think he loves me?  
"Yes I do, he might even be waiting at home right now waiting for to confess his true feelings for you. I'll walk you home, it's getting kind of late."  
"No it's fine," Hinata stood up. "I need some time alone…to think about this I mean."  
"See you tomorrow at the training field?" Kiba asked hopping this didn't go bad.  
"Yes…good night Kiba,"  
"Good night Hinata," Hinata walked off leaving Kiba alone in his backyard.  
"How much of that did you pull out of your ass?" His mother said appearing behind him.  
"Most of it, I have no clue if what I said was true. I just asked Shikamaru and he said Neji was in love with her,"  
"The Nara boy? Him? Lets hope he's right, for your sake.  
"I know."

Hinata walked home alone, Neji in love with her? Neji? The man who tried to kill her? It didn't make any sense, why would he love her? He didn't love anybody! Maybe that's why? Maybe because he loves me he can't risk caring about in fear that he might slip up and end up in exile. The more Hinata thought about it the more it made sense to her, Neji tried to kill her so he wouldn't have to deal with his love for her but he couldn't go thru with it.  
When Hinata got to the Hyuga household she walked in feeling happy that she has a chance. She walked to her room and stripped down, she crawled in bed when she noticed something, someone was in her bed! Byakugan! She saw that the person in her bed, naked, was Neji. Kiba was right! She crawled in be with him, he was fast asleep which did suit Hinata better. She could wake up and feel as if she had found the person to love her, that she found her somebody, regardless that it was Neji. Oh thank you Kiba, I will repay this to you one day. But for now I'll enjoy this.  
Hinata X Neji… I like the sound of that…better yet…I love it…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Neji awoke to a surprising realization, his room looked different, he bed was on the wrong wall and the window view didn't match what he was used it. The open closet door was all women's clothes and he didn't remember having an vanity in his room. Most of all he didn't remember going to bed with Hinata.  
Hinata!  
Neji sat up in shock; Lady Hinata was in his bed or wait…he was in hers! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Neji checked himself, he was naked, he checked Hinata, so was she. Fuck it Neji what the hell did you do? He tried to remember the events of yesterday…ok I help Lee move around, then I got a wine bottle, then I drank it all in the training field, then I went home, and went to bed. Alone? Yeah I think I was alone.  
"…Neji…?" Hinata sleepily said.  
"Lady Hinata!"  
"Please stay with me…" she smiled up at him, with such innocence, "…please…"  
"But Lady Hinata, did we… I mean I… do anything to you?" If we get caught like this I'm fucking dead! If I die for this…  
"No, I came home and you where here… you where here waiting for me…" Hinata sat up covering her self with the blanket. "You do love me, Kiba was right!"  
"Hinata I-" she forced her lips on to his, it was so wonderful Neji forgot the danger he faced with this.  
"You truly do."  
"*Knock**knock* Hinata?" Lord Hyuga's voice came from the door.  
"Hold on father I'm getting dressed," She said still happy. Neji sat there trying not to make a sound. "What is it?"  
"I can't find Neji, I herd him come home but I cant find him, do you know where he his?" he asked. Neji's eyes widened Ok that's enough wine for me, if I- "NEJI HYUGA!" Lord Hyuga broke the door with a single gentle fist his Byakugan on and glaring. Really should have thought of that…  
"Neji run!" Hinata yelled and Neji bolted out the window. Lord Hyuga was screaming from his daughter's room for Neji's head.  
Neji ran off thinking that he had to get away from him, if he ran far enough he could latter come back for Hinata and- What can I do? Odds are Hinata would be locked away from me and he'll have a bounty on my head with in the day! Where can I even go?  
Neji ran and ran and when he finally stopped to catch his breath he started to think about what situation he's in. First Hinata loves him! He couldn't be happier about that, the problem was if her father saw him he be killed on site. That's when it got worse, he had ran out her room (probably from subconscious fear of the cursed seal) so he didn't have time to grab anything. Which included his clothes. It was the first time Neji was a where that he was not wearing anything. Ok this would be embarrassing if it wasn't lest of my worries right now, wait… Hinata said something about the Inuzuka boy, maybe he can help.  
Neji looked around where he was, he was in the forest of the Nara Clan. So the Inuzuka Household should be close by. Neji headed on his way, You know if this works out I'll be with Hinata. But if it doesn't then I had one night with her in my arms and I didn't even know it. Neji soon had the Inuzuka household in his sight, now all he had to do was get Kiba's attention. He walked down to their back yard where Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru. "Kiba,"  
Kiba looked up and his eyes widened, "Neji? Why are you naked?" Neji looked down. Forgot about that.  
"It's along story, can I have some clothes?" Kiba took Neji inside and to his room where he gave him his bathrobe.  
"Ok time to explain to me why you came here, and why where nude?" Kiba said walking out of his room. On the way out Neji noticed the open door to anther room where Kiba's mother and sister laid in bed, arms wrapped around each other, naked. Kiba saw that he noticed, "Forget you saw that."  
The two got to the back porch and sat down across from one another, Kiba grabbed two cans of soda from the refrigerator. "Now spill."  
"It all started when I woke up, I found myself in Hinata's room-"  
"Naked?"  
"Yes.."  
"Was she?"  
"…Yes"  
"And you two didn't have sex?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Dogs can tell, I have dog senses. Your still Virgin." Kiba smirked "Ok I'm done keep going."  
"Ok… I was shocked of course, Hinata woke up and she kissed me after telling me I did truly love her. I didn't even know that she knew I did care for her that way. Her father came in and I bolted out the window before I could grab anything hence why I came to you in the way I did."  
"Did he find you with Byakugan?"  
"Yes," Kiba jugged his soda in one go.  
"Ok I have place where you stay till this gets settled, only three people know about it so you should be fine," Kiba said crushing the can and tossed in in a bin full of other like it.  
"Why are you so keen on helping me?" Neji asked looking at the dog boy he never gave much thought to. "I've done nothing that would make you want to help me."  
"Let's just say I have few things I need to take care off, lets go if we move now we'll get there before noon," Kiba wrote a note letting his family know he'll be gone.  
Hinata stayed in her bed as her father ragged on, Neji should be fine for now, he's good at running. "My daughter…what were you thinking sleeping with such a man!"

"We didn't do anything! He was drunk asleep when I get here!" Hinata yelled at her father, She never spoke such away before, she must really...no.  
"You sleeped in the same bed as him, naked as if you where some whore," Hinata slapped her father across his face, Is she really? "Did he do anything to you?"  
"No father we just sleep together. Nothing happened!" Lord Hyuga walked out. My daughter sleeping with one of her own family! What did I do to make want to do this? Well duh I pushed her to find a husband that could…could for fill what is needed to be the head of the Hyuga house hold…fuck.  
Lord Hyuga looked back at the broken door, Hinata was still naked and her door was busted. He pulled the curtain that every room had in case of something like this and closed the doorway for the eye. Regardless of the fact Byakugan could still go thru it. The hell should I do? Let it go? Embrace it? Kill Neji? Kill them both? Exile?  
Hinata sat in bed shocked even after her father left, Neji was gone for now and she had no idea if he'll even risk coming back. Where would Neji go? Her first thought would he'd go…somewhere…. load up and maybe try to get her…somehow. Hinata stared out the window; if Neji truly did love her…he'd come and find her.  
After a few hours she heard a knock "Hinata?" KIBA! "Can I come in?"  
"…yeah…" Kiba pushed aside the curtain, his eyed widened and Hinata looked down at herself. Oh yeah…forgot about that…  
"Should I wait outside for a few minutes?" Kiba said as Akamaru rushed in and jumped on the bed.  
"…no…it's fine…" Kiba sat in the chair at her vanity.  
"This makes two Hyuga's I've seen naked today," Hinata covered herself as she gathered her mind.  
"Neji went to you?" Hinata asked hopefully. "Where is he?"  
"He's safe for now, you father thinks I came here to see you after last night. Can I have some of Neji's stuff? He really wants to cover up that curse seal of his. That and I'll have to burn my robe." Kiba looked at his friend. "You sure you don't to get dressed? This is better then naked Neji but I feel as if I'm perving on you here,"  
Hinata shocked her head and told Kiba where Neji's room was. He's safe…Kiba's making sure of it…that's good… Kiba came back with a bag with a few changes of clothes for Neji.  
"Do you have a thing agenst clothes now? Anyway, meet me at the Ramen Shop in a few hours. I have some stuff to do first,"  
"…Ok…" Hinata said looking down at herself.  
"Hey," Kiba lifted her face level to his "Don't worry, I'm doing whatever I can do. You'll two will be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru was having a good time; Tamari and him meet up with a bottle of wine and some stories to tell. Tamari was talking about Gara and Kankaro, how kankaro was putting together a school of puppetry with their grandmother. Gara was trying to tame the One-Tails. Shikamaru was going on about Neji, Hinata and Kiba.  
"Really? The guy with no pupils who fought Naruto in the Chunin Exams? In love with the girl he almost killed?" Tamari asked as they walked thru the forest, helping each other stand up and get to Shikamaru's hide out.  
"Oh yeah, my thinking is he wanted to get it over with so he tried to kill her. Kiba came to me and asked what the hell was going on so I gave him my idea. I wonder how that ended up… anyway how's puppet schooling going for your brother?"  
"Oh he's fine, same old stuff. You never thought he would have a big room full of people trying to use chakra strings. It's almost funny." The two laugh and Shikamaru took another swig from the bottle and handed it off to Tamari. "Where we going anyway?"  
"You remember Choji? The guy who made himself a giant bolder? He me and Kiba made a hideout a while back, in case one of us fuck up on something or we have a place to stay," Shikamaru bragged as he took the bottle after Tamari took another drink.  
"Or if you want to get laid, like your doing now?" Tamari said making Shikamaru spit take. "HA, that's funny."  
"Wait I'm getting laid?"  
"Maybe, hand me the bottle." Shikamaru handed it of smiling.  
"Well here we are, just let me open the hole so we can get in," he leaned the drinking Tamari to a tree as Shikamaru fell to the ground and moved a stone tablet. And fell in then Tamari after him. He replaced the tablet and not a second after that Tamari forced her lips on to Shikamaru's. Giggling, they rushed each other down the flight of stairs leading to the one room in the place (not counting the bathroom and closet). They soon fell on to the bed, Tamari on top and both smiling. Their lips connected passion-ly.  
"Should I just hid in the closest?" came a voice from the other side of the room. The two look to see Neji sitting in a chair where Kiba's robe.  
"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked hopeing he's just a drunken image.  
"Kiba said I could stay here, he left a note on the end table," Neji pointed to the note.  
"Yes hide in the closet," Tamari said forcing her lips back on Shikamaru. "Now where were we?"  
Meanwhile Kiba was walking back with a bag of Neji's stuff and Hinata by is side, she talked him in taking him to the hideout where Neji was staying. Still have to tell Shikamaru, but I think he's still at the sand village. "Hey Hinata?"  
"Yes Kiba," she said excitedly. If Neji fucks this up I'll do to him what he wants to do to Naruto.  
"If it comes down to it, who would you pick the Hyuga Family or Neji?" Hinata stopped in her tracks. "You didn't think about this at all did you?"  
"…I…I…" kiba sighed  
"Come on, were almost there." Damm it Kiba what have you done to her?  
They walk in silence the rest of the way there. Kiba looked down at Akamaru, he often wondered when he died if Akamaru would be with him. They got to the hole leading to the hideout, Kiba pulled the tablet off and threw the bag in, then Hinata, then Akamaru, and finally Kiba. When they got inside something didn't smell right to Kiba, the air smelt of dried sweat from two different bodies. "Aw fuck,"  
"What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked  
"Please tell me this is not what I think this," Kiba walked down the flight of stairs to find Tamari and Shikamaru laying naked in bed asleep with a bottle of wine on the end table. "Fuck it Shikamaru."  
"Oh hey Kiba," Neji said from the desk with a book in his hands. "He didn't read the note."  
"…Hi…how you been sitting there?" Kiba asked as Neji bookmarked the book.  
"I came out here after they finished and passed out, you can only stay in the closest so long, not that it would do much but feel cramped."  
"…Ok…oh yeah Hinata's up stairs," Damm it Shikamaru

"Hinata's here? Why didn't you tell me?" Neji ran passed Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata is HERE, my love is here for me! Kiba I'll pay you back one day. He ran up to see Hinata standing at the base of the entrance. "…Hinata…"  
"Neji…" the ran into each others arms gripping tightly. "It's so good to see you, sorry for this morning…"  
"No, don't apologize to me… I should have come forward much sooner. This more was amazing, so what if Lord Hyuga found us," Neji moved his head back to look her in the eye. "Maybe it's a sign that we should tell the rest of the world."  
"…Maybe, what if he throws us out? Exile I mean…" Hinata asked looking Neji deeply in his eyes. Eyes that would have been cold and empty on any other day, but today…with Hinata in his arms…they were filled with love and care. Something she never saw in him before.  
"Then we'll leave together, I know that the sand village would take us or, or, I'll leave so you can stay. Whatever you want." Neji smiled at her think how much he wanted her to be happy. "Whatever you want,"  
"Can you two wait for a bit? Kiba said walking up rubbing his forhead. "I need to tell you two some thing. Hinata, Shikamaru and Tamari are in the only bed down stairs. So the couch is the only place to sit together right now, I'm going to get supplies. This place doesn't have a lot of gear for anything and we night stuff for everything."  
"Ok, see you in a while…" Hinata said as Kiba climbed out with Akamaru in his coat. Neji's lips connected with his cousins. Hinata was stunned by his forcefulness but soon melted hers into his. Their arms tighten once again as they pushed their bodies together. Neji moved his lips to Hinata's neck and started to kiss and lick it.  
Hinata gasps as Neji moved up and down her neck, the feeling, the lust, the passion she felt Neji had for her. "I love you Hinata, I love you so much."  
"…I love you to Neji…take me…"  
"What?" Neji pulled back and looked at her with confusion. "But what about the Hyuga Clan?"  
"I don't care, I want you… I want you to be the one for me…take me…"  
"Bitch please!" Tamari yelled hung-over. "Don't make the same mistake I did, wait for a bit then screw him. Where you to are you now? Just wait…" Tamari was leaning on the stairs naked with a lukewarm half drunk bottle of wine. "…I'm going to go home and try to wash this off of me."  
"Hinata?" she looked at Neji. "Let's wait for a while, I mean I'm your cousin and if this doesn't work out…you'll lose the Hyuga family."  
"…Maybe…but-but-but-" Neji forced his lips onto hers.  
"Let's just lay down for now…"  
"…Ok…" the walked down the stairs hand in hand; the saw the bed was occupied by a sleeping Shikamaru.  
"Allow me to take care of this," Neji grabbed Shikamaru with his free hand and pulled Shikamaru off the bed. She took the blanket from the bed and laid it on the sleeping Nara Clan boy. With the spare blanket the newly formed couple curled up together after discarding their clothes.  
Tamari sighed while she was dressing, if Neji knocks her up I'll cut his balls off…same to Shikamaru for me. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
"Hinata laid her head on Neji's bare chest, her hand was in Neji's and she was smiling away as Neji stroked her short raven hair. Neji was thinking that he finally has what he wanted for so long FOR SO LONG, he now has what he wanted. But something started to bug him as Hinata fell asleep on his chest. He needed to earn this, he needed to do more then what he had done to earn the right to love her and have her love him back. Something is going to happen for that to happen, he just didn't know what that was.

Kiba had some brown bags full off caned food, water, Kunai, Shurikens, and medical gear. Akamaru was caring a bag that held some food pills. He had took some of his money he had stashed away (most of it) to pay for this stuff. Kiba looked down smiling at Akamaru. "Hey Kiba…"  
Kiba looked up and saw Ino and Sakura standing their as if waiting for him. "Oh hey what's up with you two?"  
"Nothing much… what happened to Neji and Hinata?" Sakura asked shyly.  
"What do you mean?" Kiba glared peering at them. What do they know that I don't?  
"Well…just look," Sakura pointed to a newly posted sign. It had a facial shot of Neji, and next to that a similar shot for Hinata. Above them had there names, ages and rank, below was a short paragraph and a price.  
Neji Hyuga (left) is wanted for committing incest with his cousin Hinata Hyuga (right). They were found naked in Hinata's bed and are no on the run. Price was posted by the Lord Hyuga. reword will be giving to who/whom ever brings these two in alive. Price: 105,000 yen.  
"105,000 yen!" Kiba yelled almost dropping the bags. "How long as this been?"  
"about an hour, listen Kiba…" Sakura said moving towards him. "Where are they? We want to help."  
"Why? Because if they legalize incest they'll have to give homosexuality a pass? If not that, that's a lot of yen. Enough for a down payment in for home in the Sand Village and a wedding ceremony right?" Kiba said trying to intimidate the two. "Don't think I don't know what your up to, if you try to follow me I'll kill you both."  
"Kiba-" Kiba threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke dissipated he and Akamaru where gone, along with the wanted poster. Ino looked at her lover. "I'm sorry." Sakura fell into Ino's arms crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Tayuya hid in the trees watching as the Inuzuka Boy threw a smoke bomb then disappeared. The pink haired girl, Sakura, fell into he blond's arms. Just like me and Kin used to do… Tayuya watched as small tears rolled down their faces, as she did when Kin was killed by the Leaf. No it's not that same, they have each other and are both alive! Kin is not. Neither is Zaku or Dous.  
"Tayuya," Sakon said appearing next to her. Ukon was still asleep in Sakon's back. "Were meeting at midnight, change of plans, Kidomaru will follow the Uchiha while I'll follow the Hyuga's. You're still on the those two." Sakon looked at Tayuya's face, "Kin?"  
"Shut the fuck up Sakon,"  
"Ok, fine. Just don't get caught ok.  
"Never do," Sakon left after that. Sakura and Ino went inside Ino's flower shop. Both still a little teary eyed. Tayuya watched them go in and lock the door. "I really do miss Kin…"

Kiba ran to the hideout (nicknamed Kiba-Shika-Cho) with Akamaru at his side. Kiba had the wanted poster rolled up and in his teeth. FUCK! Neji, Hinata, you two are going to hate me for this… Kiba clawed open the cover and jumped in, surprised that he and Akamaru still had the bags of supplies. He ran down the stairs to see Neji and Hinata naked in bed and a just as nude Shikamaru lying on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"Kiba!" Hinata said shocked, she sat up in a bolt covering herself.  
"I risk my neck for you two and you do noting but use my bed, eat my food, take my money and I don't even get a 'thanks Kiba, we couldn't have done this with out you Kiba' 'no problem you two'," Kiba angrily put the bags down and threw the poster from his mouth at them. "Now I'm giving up a lot of fucking money to."  
Neji unrolled it and looked at it, Hinata laid back to see it. Neji's eyes widened and Hinata's began to tear up. Kiba looked at himself, what the fuck was I doing? "…Kiba…" Neji said placing the poster on the end table. "What do you want us to do? Leave? Pay you back? Say thanks and walk out? What?"  
"A simple thank you would've helped, but you two are to busy laying naked with each other and still not fucking? You're just screwing with me now!" Kiba kicked Shikamaru in the stumic. "Get up already!"  
"Screwing with you? It's none of you biasness what me and her do together." Neji said staying calm to show up Kiba.  
"It is when people are looking for you and know I'm helping you, I had to escape Sakura and Ino to get here!" Shikamaru got up and walked to the bathroom and started the shower. "If Shino hears of this he'll send his bugs to find us. They know mine and Hinata's sent well, it wont take long for him to find us with some troops to get you two and get that reword." Kiba started rubbing his face. "What have I gotten myself into…"  
"Kiba," Neji said not making any facial emotion. "If you want out just go, we'll pay you back for the money you spent and we'll be on our way."  
"You don't get it, I don't have an out. Sakura and Ino know I'm helping you, their working closely with the Hokage so then I'll be wanted same as us! The Anbu Black Ops will nab me and forced me to talk, I don't think I can survive their kind of interrogation." Kiba sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.  
"I see…" Neji said looking at Hinata. "What are we going to do?"  
"For one get dressed," Shikamaru said walking out of the bathroom now fully dressed. "I have an idea."  
"And what might that be?" Kiba said still pissed off.  
"From what I know of Lady Hokaga she would help out anyone she cares about, which would be Sakura, Ino, Shizune, her pig Tonton, and Me." Everyone looked at him trying to figure out his plan. "There's a little known rule that if someone challenges a Law in the Village they can go to the Hokaga and ask for a 'packed fight' where a life or death fight takes place. The Hokaga choices your opponent."  
"Why haven't we heard about this before?" Kiba asked. "What's the catch?"  
"The catch is if you lose the fight the Law can only be challenged once every five years, so if you do this and fail not only do you die you ruin the chances for others to give it a go. If you want to over turn two Laws it's a two-person fight. And so. I'll be at my house if want to go threw with this" Shikamaru left with that sighing that Tamari left.

Night fell and Tayuya was still watching Sakura and Ino. Sakura left and went to her place, her face covered in dried tears. Ino stayed at her house. Tayuya followed Sakura as she went to her place. Her father fell for her act and she went to her room, she sat down on her bed and pulled out a photo, Tayuya looked closer and saw that it as a picture of her, Ino, the Hokaga and the Hokaga's assistance. Ino and Sakura were laying on each other and the Hokaga was kissing her assistance with the pig on her lap.  
Tayuya was wondering who shot that photo seeing has the four of them were nearly fully in frame. Sakura laid down on her bed holding the photo close to her chest. She her like this, holding a photo of her and her lover, alone… telling someone who ran off, Tayuya wondered if Kiba was going to what Sakon did and come back. It took about ten minuets for Tayuya to work up the nerve…Goddamm it Tayuya what the fuck are you going to do…WHY?!  
*knock**Knock* Tayuya tapped on the window. Sakura looked over with an confused look. Thou she still opened the window for her. "Hi…can I help you?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes…I've been…while I… I just…" Tayuya was trying to say something but didn't know what. She say the photo laying on the bed. "I'm like the four of you in the photo and I…."  
Sakura looked over and her face turned red seeing the picture was open for everyone to see. "What do you want from me?"  
"My love came here a while back and I want to know what happened to her, I thought you could help me with that?" Tayuya was internally stunned she got that much out to a total stranger. Sakura sighed with what Tayuya thought was relief.  
"What's her name, I'll see what I can do." Sakura said letting Tayuya in. "First your name."  
"Her name's Kin, mine's Tayuya. She came here with two of her friends Dous and Zaku. Around the time of the last Chunin exams." Tayuya looked down at herself. "I know she's dead but I want to know how, same for Zaku and Dous. Their dead."  
"Uhhh…" Sakura was stunned with the red haired girl had to say. Tayuya would have never said that she needed help, or ask someone she was rivaled with to do anything aside from bend over and die.  
"I have a picture if it'll help," Tayuya reached into her shirt and pulled the picture she had of her and Kin she had stashed in her bra. "Here."  
"Ok," Sakura picked it up and looked at it, it showed Tayuya holding the camera and taking the image of her kissing Kin on the check, Kin was smiling and where only a white tee-shirt and same for Tayuya. "I'll see what I could do."  
"Thank you," Tayuya got up and stood in the window frame. "I'll be back tomorrow, you can go ahead and tell your love."

Kiba was up in a tree where he had a good line of sight of the entrance to the Kiba-Shika-Cho, Akamaru was sitting on Kiba's lap and he was stabbing the tree with a kunai carving out the words 'Kiba Inuzuka'. He still had no idea what he was going to do. If Shikamaru was right he would still have trouble getting to the Hokaga's office to ask for this, then there's the problem if she said no and had him killed on the spot. Then if Shikamaru was lying and just wanted to screw Kiba over for using the hideout without covering it with him first.  
"What do you think Akamaru? We could risk our lives to risk our lives again for Hinata and if we lose we'll piss off Sakura, Ino, Shizuna and the Hokaga at the very lest." Kiba stuck the kunai into the tree. "We'll also lose any chance of staying the leaf if we lose."  
"Hey Kiba," Neji called up to him now wearing his normal outfit. "Come here,"  
"What do you want," Kiba said jumping down to the ground.  
"If you want to leave you can, Sakura and Ino would keep quite as long as you hold something I know over their heads." Neji said watch the bog boy look at him with despair.  
"That flower shop girl has thing for the cherry blossom? If you want to keep stuff like that to yourself then don't rant on it to Lee on the training field," Kiba said as Akamaru jumped on his head. "Besides I can't stand by as Hinata's in danger."  
"What else do you know?" Neji said glaring at him. "What does Lee?"  
"Oh that you're love is worst then homosexuality, the Hokaga has a thing for her assistance and you're a drunken shame." Kiba drew a kunai and held it in front of his face. "I was a little confused by that first part so I went to Shikamaru and he told me that you had a hard on for your cousin."  
"You what?" Neji said angerly. "What did you do?"  
"After you drunkenly left the training field I asked Hinata if she wanted dinner at my house, she agreed then I went to Shikamaru who told me what I know. Oh, he knows about Sakura and them," Kiba shirked at the still glaring Neji. "Dinner went ok but afterwards she was in tears so I went to comfort her."  
"What did you do to her?" Neji said turning his Byakugan on. "Tell Me!"  
"As I tried to help she was crying about how the girls hate her, you tried to kill her, and how the only people she knows that care about her are me and Shino." Kiba smirked harder and Akamaru started to wine and left to go to the Kiba-Shika-Cho. "She said that her father said she wasn't worthy or capable to be the Head of the Hyuga family so she needed to find a husband who CAN do what's needed. That's when I told her you had a thing for her, guess you know the rest."  
Hinata walked out of the Kiba-Shika-Cho carrying Akamaru. She saw that Neji had his Byakugan on and Kiba had a kunai drawn. "…Kiba…Neji…" neither one heard her.  
"Gentile First!" Neji declared and he dove forward toward Kiba, Kiba in turn dived to the side and swiped Neji's feet.  
"Beast Mimicry!" Kiba dived at Neji who started to hit Kiba as Neji hit the tree where Kiba had written its name. The kunai dropped out and fell down at Neji, his Byakugan saw it coming and tried to move to one side. He didn't move ran enough because it knocked his headband off. "Take this!" Kiba started to slash Neji's chest, Neji in turn punched Kiba in the opposite tree.  
"Stop it!" Hinata said running in between them. "Stop Fighting!"  
"Hinata…." Kiba said looking down at himself then at Neji with his cursed seal showing. "Come on Akamaru let's go." Akamaru wined but followed his maters orders.  
"…Kiba…where are you going?" Hinata asked as  
"You should you care, you have Neji now?" Kiba said with a reddened face. "All I've done is set you two up. You'll be fine."  
"Is that it? You insult me and just leave? What kind of man are you?" Neji asked "I forgot your not a man, your just a bitch." Kida looked back glaring. "Oh excuse me, dog."  
"Just go Kiba! He didn't mean it," Hinata yelled at him.  
"See you in town!" Kiba said walking away while Akamaru looked back.  
Hanabi has had a lot of things happen to her in the past few days. First he wakes up to her father yelling her cousin's name, then her sister started yelling at their father, and now there both gone. She wanted answers, and she needed away to get them. First she tried Shino, that didn't work out very well. She made a mental note to NEVER head back to that part of the village. Next she wanted to try Kiba but he wasn't home, she said she'd come back later. Finally she found some in the flower shop girl, Ino. Ino had said that Hinata and Neji were now wanted and hey had a huge bounty on their heads. Ino said she had a poster earlier but some one took it.  
She needed some time to think this over so she went to a dinner and started thinking on it over a basket of fries. So Ino gave me what I wanted on what happened but none of the why. I'll need to talk to Kiba, he's got to know more right? "This seat taken?"Hannabi looked up and saw a long red haired girl with some sort of hat covering the top of her head. She had to be around Hinata's age. "Sure have a seat."  
As she did she put down some yen on the table and took a few fries. "You need something?"  
"Yeah I'm looking for someone, think you can help?" she asked Hanabi.  
"What do you need?" Hanabi said as a smile grew across her face. "But you need to something for me."  
"Like?" she said hesitantly.  
"My sister and cousin are in a but of a jam and I want to know more. You find more for me I'll do what you need me to do." Hanabi said picking up some fries. "What's your name anyway?"  
"Tayuya. Names? Leads? Got to give me something here," she said picking up napkin and pulled out a pen.  
"Sister: Hinata Hyuga. Cousin: Neji Hyuga. Best possible leads: Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and the guy Hinata is also in a team with. Can't remember his name," Hanabi said as Tayuya wrote this down. She picked up another napkin and took Tayuya's pen from her out stretched hand. "Your thing?"  
"Find what happened to my love and her two friends. My love name's in Kin, he friends are Zaku and Dous. Here's a pic of the there before the should up around the time for the Chunin Exam."  
Hanabi took the photo. It showed three people around Hinata's age. One was dressed in yellow with some sort fo head gear and what looked like holes in each of his palms. The next was dressed in wrappings with some sort of device on his arm. The last was who Hanabi thought was Kin, she had some snow camouflage covering most of her body with some gray area's in-between.  
"Ok I'll see what I can do, but why ask me?" Hanabi said putting the photo in her pocket.  
"You can't hide much from a wielder of Byakugan can you? Plus you seem the most trustworthy person I came across here," Tayuya got and started to walk out. "And if anybody asks you have no idea who I am or you never saw me. I'll meet back up with you tomorrow on the west end of the training field."


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba was still walking around the village; home didn't feel like a place to go right now. Akamaru was asleep on his head; it never stopped to bring worth to Kiba's heart when he was with Akamaru. Kiba thought Akamaru was the only one he really could trust anymore. He found himself on top of the faces of the Hokaga. The size of the village was sight to behold, even if it was still damaged after the Sand and Sound Invasion. He wondered if the village would ever truly heal from that.  
Kiba sat down at the base of a tree and moved Akamaru to his lap. He started to think back to his history class about the origin of the village. How Madera Uchiha made a deal with the person who would latter become the First Hokaga. Kiba couldn't remember his name. Kiba started to think of stuff he should have asked back then: What happened to Madera? Why didn't be become Hokaga? Would the Uchiha Clan still be around if he was? Why was it that the First Hokaga had wood style but his brother used water? Why did Itachi do what he did? What happened to all that Sharigan?  
"Hey Inuzuka," came a voice from behind him. Kiba turned around to see two people standing behind him, both were wearing the same outfit with a purple rope as a belt and a completely white yin-yang symbol on them. "You the one named Kiba?"  
"Yeah, do you two need something?" Kiba said reaching for his kunai.  
"Few things actually, where's Hinata and Neji?" the girl with long red hair said. The one with gray hair covering his right eye came closer.  
"We don't mean trouble, we just need to know a few things."  
"Like what?" Akamaru was awake and on guard with this. He bared his fangs ad Kiba pulled a Kunai out and was ready to revel it with a throw at new comers.  
"Trying to find what happened to three of our friends," The red haired one said glaring at Kiba. "They came here around the time of the last Chunin Exams. Kin, Dous and Zaku."  
"Don't know them," Kiba said baring his fangs at them. "And even I did why I would I tell you two?"  
"Because we need to know how they died," the gray haired one said. "We just need your help on that. She has her own agenda after that."  
"Ok so the names might mean nothing to me, what did they look like?" Kiba didn't let his guard down.  
"Dous covered most his body up, a lot of gray and some gray camouflage. His main weapon is this device he has on his arm," the gray haired one said trying to cooperate. "Zaku wore a yellow shirt and a sound ninja head-"  
Kiba threw the kunai at the gray haired one's feet. "Sound Ninja huh? Give me one reason not to kill you both right here and now."  
"For one you don't have enough power," the red haired one said pulling out a flute and putting it to her lips. "Then you would have to watch as your little bitch on your lap is crushed right in front of your face before it eats dirt."  
"Want to see if that's true sound fucks?" Kiba said getting in fighting position.  
"Enough!" the gray haired one cried out cause the other two people to look at him. "Tayuya we're not here to fight him. Inuzuka, saying every sound ninja is ageist your village is like saying everyone in your village is like the Fox-Boy. Hear us out," The gray haired one said stepping in between Tayuya and Kiba.  
"Five words," Kiba said tossing Akamaru a food pill. "Ninja Art: Man-Beast Clone!"  
"We're changing sides. Kill sound," grau haird said as Tayuya glaried at him.  
"Why would you do that!" Kiba said as Akamaru in human form got on Kiba's back.  
"Even thou Dous, Zaku and Kin are dead we have one more who needs medical help that only your Hokaga can give. Kimmamaru has my loyalty not Orichmaru," Kiba and Akamaru loosened up. " I'm Sakon by the why."  
"Sakon. Why are you sound anyway?" Kiba said not letting his guard down.  
"Orphan found by Orichmaru. Same for the whole Sound Ninja Four. Sound Ninja Five if you count Kimmamaru," Sakon looked over the village as the sun was setting. "That's the same for Dous, Zaku and Kin. This village isn't perfect but Orichmaru only used them to try to get the Uchiha boy. After that the four of us decided to turn."  
"I'm not the person to talk to about that, but I know who you can and he owes me a favor for getting him laid," Akamaru turned back into a dog and arffed at them happily. "Not really but he'll do it."  
"Should we do that tomorrow or now?" Sakon said turning to Tayuya. "Go find Kidomaru and Joribo, we'll just do this now."  
"Sounds good. You and me will go get Shikamaru," Kiba and Sakon started to head to the Nara house hold. Something didn't sit right with Kiba, he didn't know what. "So what are you going to call yourselves after you switch over?"  
"Don't know, maybe still be the Sound Ninja Five since Oruchimaru doesn't have a lot of troops. Most of the people he has are prisoners he experiments on or have Kabuto do it," Sakon looked at the setting sun. "You think the village would take us or just start beating us for information?"  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked as he looked down at Akamaru.  
"Think about it, if I walk in with Ukon in my back and tell them I'm a sound ninja would the let me say I'm turning sides?"  
"Ukon?"  
"Oh yeah, my twin brother Ukon. Our Kekkei genkai allows us to fuse our bodies with people. It's kinda hard to explain," Kiba just looked at the gray haired brothers. "So you think they'll hear us out?"  
"If we have Shikamaru say so you can, you can. He and the Hokaga are buddy-buddy, anyway this I'll pay off the bottle of wine I got him," Kiba said thinking that this should at the very least get his mind of Hinata and Neji for a bit.


	8. Chapter 8 M

A few hours after Kiba ran off Hinata was in side the Kiba-Shika-Cho hideout, Hinata was cooking some instant ramen on the stove they had. Hinata had to remind herself to ask Kiba how much he spent on the place. Neji was outside training and keeping watch for anyone who might stumble across them. Neji was thinking about the possible ways this could end for him.  
The two most likely ways this could end was either they ran away to another village or they stay and find a way to make it. Either way it was more work then if he turned himself in under the condition Hinata ends up ok because of it. After Neji decided he'd turn himself in he began to think what he could do with his last days, kill naruto was first on his mind but he thought he'd have to do that last. Kill Kiba was another thought but he wasn't sure Hinata would forgive him for that one. He'd definitely kill naruto or at lest try to but Kiba he'd have to leave out of it.  
"Neji! Dinner," Hinata called out to him.  
"Coming Hinata," he started to head inside thinking that out every possbale way to have a last meal, from the best food to sitting with the founds of the village telling him that he was to be Hokaga he'd rather spend it with Hinata.  
"I-I hope you like it, Kiba didn't pick up much for flavor…" Hinata said shyly as she put two plates on the table.  
"Whatever it is, because you made it, it'll be great," Neji smiled at his cousin. He started to have seconded thoughts about his suicidal plan. "Come on sit, lets eat."  
They started to eat the noodles and sauce. Neji thought it was funny that he and Hinata were having a date over Naruto's favorite food.  
"Umm, Neji?" Hinata said holding her hand in front of her face.  
"Yes what it is?" he said after taking another bite.  
"What do you think we're going to do? We can't stay here because if we get caught it'll take Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji down to…that and it's rude to stay here with paying rent…" Hinata nervously took a bit.  
"The way I see it, he can do one of two things," Neji said looking at his reflection in his glass of water. He didn't put his headband back on… "We can either run away to the sand village and spend the rest of our lives their. Or we can…..no…."  
"W-What?"  
"Or I can turn myself in so you can get a clean break. Your still intact so you can in theory find a husband and live the life of Hyuga Heiress, I'm sure someone in the Inuzuka clan can comfier it," Neji looked up to see Hinata on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?"  
"I-I-I-" Neji ran over and took her into his arms.  
"It's ok, It's ok,"  
"Don't leave me, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Hinata was starting to cry. The thought of her losing Neji…  
"Ok I wont, I wont," Neji moved back and looked Hinata in her eyes. "Please don't cry, please don't cry…"  
Neji put his lips onto hers, Hinata took him in. His tough went into her mouth; he started to massage hers with his. She pushed him into the wall and he forced his lips on to her neck.  
"…Neji…"  
Neji started to take off his shirt and Hinata started to nuzzle his neck while reaching down to his shorts and unzipping them. Neji undid Hinata's coat reveling her fishnet like shirt underneath. He grabbed her pants and forced them down, he started kissing her thigh and moving up her leg.  
"…Neji…"  
Neji went back up to her face and once again out his lips on hers. Once they parted Hinata lifted up her shirt leaving her in only her purple bra and panties.  
"I always loved your raven colored hair… always made want to do this," Neji put his lips on to hers again. "We can go as far as you want. No more no less."  
"…Neji…please…take me…." The walked to the bed in the corner hand in hand. Both down to their underwear and forgetting their troubles, forgetting the rest of the world. Forgetting the danger that came from what they where about to do.  
Hinata got in first, she moved under the comforter and Neji followed. They started to kiss soon after they got it. Their bodies where forced into each other, still clothed in their privet areas. Neji started to move down his cousin's body, kissing it all the way. He got to her womanhood and looked up to Hinata nod with approval.  
Still under the covers, Neji pulled her panties down and off of her body. He looked at her womanhood, he hopped he was about to do would not scare his love off. He moved his mouth down on to it and started to move his tough in and around her flower. Hinata started to skrum, she hadn't expected Neji to do this. But she wanted more of it.  
Hinata's hips started to grind into Neji. Neji had move to the upper part of her flower then moved two fingers into the lower half. She moaned as Neji worked his magic, falling in love with what he was doing.  
"Neji…I'm…I'm…" in a flash Neji moved up and forced his erect member into Hinata who gasped as he did so. Neji moved in and out of his cousin who was gripping his back tightly. He thrusted back and forth in her, watching as her face tightened and swirl back and forth on the pillow. Eyes forced shut.  
'Byakugan' Neji looked at her chakra flow. He had watched other make love with his Byakugan and saw that she was about to climax. Neji started to move faster and faster and Hinata was on the verge of screaming out and in almost perfect unison they both came. Hinata exploded with passion and cried out, then falling limp under Neji's muscular body.  
They two moved next to each other and Hinata curled up in Neji's arms. Sleep soon took the two lovers in a matter of minuets.

Shikamaru was still a little hungover after his drunken time with Tamari. So he started to ignore his mother's bitching. He dazed out thinking how much he wanted to go back to his room and fall asleep, forgetting the rest of the corrupted world. "I mean honestly Shikamaru, you come home with the smell of wine on your breath and you want me to forget about it! You just made chunin and your doing this? You-" *knock**knock**knock* "Who could that be at sundown?"  
Shikamaru's mom walked out of the kiten leaving him and his father sitting at a table.  
"Son," Shikamaru looked up to see his father watching him with eyes that almost looked thru everything. "I don't know who it was but if she gets pregnant you'll regret it."  
"Who did you?" Shikamaru sat up shocked his father figured it out. "But I-"  
"Save it," His father said feeling one of his scars that covered his face. "Your still young just make sure you don't screw this up. Just go to your room, you look like you need to sleep it off."  
As Shikamaru walked up the stairs he heard his mother below his name for him to come to her. He walked back down the stairs to see Kiba with Akamaru on his head and a guy with gray hair and green lips. The gray haired guy was wearing some tan outfit with a purple string tie into a giant bow behind him to be used as a belt.  
"Kiba," Shikamaru said looking over to the gray haired man. "Who's this guy?"  
"This is Sakon and Ukon, they're turning on Orochimaru and we need your help talking to the Hokaga so they don't get killed," Kiba said pointing his thumb at Sakon. "So we need you for that."  
Shikamaru just looked oddly at the two. Shikamaru was thinking he had two options. One he could say no and go back inside to get yelled at or he could risk his neck helping these two out.  
"Ok let's go," Shikamaru walked out and started to follow Kiba to the Hokaga's office. "So how many of you are there?"  
"We're called the Sound Ninja Four, five if you count Kimmamaru who's bed ridden back at Orochimaru's place. Me and Ukon are considered one being," Sakon said motioning with his head to his back. There was what looked like another head sticking out.  
"So what do you hope to get from this?" Shikamaru said as he was trying to make a case for whatever reason he's doing this.  
"We found out that some of our friends, they came her for the Chunin Exams, were killed by Orochimaru. If they take us in as part of the village we'll tell them everything we know about his hideouts and anything we know," Sakon looked back at the Nara boy. "You think it will work?"  
"I don't know, how'd you find out anyway?" Shikamaru said trying to think back to the Chunin Exams before the invasion.  
"My second in command, Tayuya, made a deal with one of the villagers here and that's how we found out. She also got the same results from another one here," Sakon said pulling out a photo and handed it Shikamaru. "She's the red haired one, the big one is Jorobo and the other one is Kidomaru. This was taken a few weeks back."  
"Ok," Shikamaru took a look and added the mental image to store for later. "Who did she ask?"  
"Hanabi Hyuga, and some girl named Sakura."

Hanabi was walking to the location Tayuya had told her to go to. She said Hinata and Neji were there, Hanabi was thinking of possible reasons for why they were hiding out in a bunker made by the fat, the lazy, and the dog. She staretd to think she wouldn't be able to find it without opening her Byakugan (if she opened it Neji and Hinata would know she's there). She looked up and saw a tree that had the words 'Kiba Inuzuka' carved near the top of the truck.  
"That'll work," Hanabi started by the base of the tree and worked her way out form their till she found a metal slab covering a hole in the ground. She opened it and moved into the bunker. Stealthily, Hanabi walked down the stairs. As she got closer to the bottom more of the main room was reveled to her, when she saw the bed she froze in her tracks.  
She saw her sister, naked, in her cousin's arms again naked. They were both fast asleep; neither knew she was there. Hanabi half toyed with the idea of opening her Byakugan to see if they had done the deed but in fear of them waking up. She now knew that she had made a deal with the right person, she got what she wanted. Hanabi wondered if she had asked Shikamaru or Kiba they would have told her where this place was.  
She took a seat at the desk in the room, the book on the table had a cover that read 'Morality'. Hanabi picked it up and started to read. Her thinking was that she'll wait for them to wake up…or leave…she'll figure something out…

Shikamaru stood in the coroner as Kiba, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jorobo explained they're story to the Hokaga and Shizuna. All Shikamaru had to do was have it so the five of them could have their case. Shikamaru started to space out and think over what could possibly lead back to him. He started with his time with Tamari, he did love her, he didn't know if she loved him. One time shouldn't that much of a risk for pregnancy. Then Kiba's story for why Neji is living in his hideout.  
He woke up naked next to Hinata and he had to run off (naked) to Kiba who took him to a place he only has one third for and then while Neji was their he was having sex with Tamari while Neji was in the closest…  
"FUCK," Shikamaru yelled up in rage. The seven other people in the room look at him with confused looks on their faces.  
"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.  
"Nothing, just need to settle something with Neji," Shikamaru said leaning back on the wall.  
"What about Neji?" Tsunada asked angrily looking the chunin. "Lord Hyuga was in here earlier today and put a bounty on his head. What he do to you?"  
"He just owes me so if you do get him here can you let me know? Sorry for interrupting," Tsunada glared at him. "Anyway, so remind me why I would let you four or five join the village?"  
"We have the locations for all of Orochimaru hideouts," Sakon said almost routinely at this point. "We think that all off the places in the world to give us a shot at a new life would be here."  
"And this Kimmamaru?"  
"When you guys raid the hideouts he'll be in the one closest to here and we hope you'll rescue him and with your extensive medical knowledge you could be able to save him," Sakon said looking into Tsunada's eyes. "Please, he's a good man in a dark place. His body gave up one him, the only reason he's still alive is because his mind wont him die."  
"I'll need to talk this over with some of the higher ups but if what you say checks out it should be good," Tsunada stood and the door opened with seven anbu black ops members came in. "They'll escort you to where you'll be staying until we check ut everything."  
"Thank you Lady Hokaga," Sakon said as they left. Shikamaru noticed that Tayuya didn't look to be totally onboard with this.  
"Shikamaru," Tsunada said looking at him with one eye. "Tell me what you know about this Neji thing? Why is lord Hyuga demanding I send Anbu Black Ops out to get his head?"  
"*sigh* ok here's what I got," Shikamaru said looking at her with his hungover look. " Forgive me Kiba. I was spending some time with Tamari and on the way back to where we were going we… had some wine…bottle about a forth each… and when we got their Neji was their in Kiba's robe and then he went to the closest while me and her…. When I woke up Kiba and Neji where fighting, Tamri was gone and I was laying naked on the floor while Neji and Hinata were naked in the only bed."  
"Shikamaru!" Kiba said pissed off. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Saving my ass, if you didn't care so much for the Hyuga girl you'd do the same," Shikamaru said as Tsunada looked over what she had just been told.  
"So Neji and Hinata are together?"  
"Yes," Shikamaru said.  
"Did they have sex yet?"  
"Kiba?"  
"They didn't last I knew," Kiba said glaring at the Nara boy. "But that was at about noon so I don't know if they having soiled the all ready dirty sheets after I left."  
"Do you two realize what you've done?" Tsunada said angrily as Shizuna got worried and picked up Tonton. "After Itachi killed all the Unchiha's the Hyuga Clan is the only remaining clans that put fear into our enemy's hearts. If Lord Hyuga sees that his first born is doing this and the village is trying to hide her from him… lets just there wont be much of a village left to protect."  
"Lady Tsunada!"  
"Shut up Shizuna!" she looked up with such anger in her eyes Akamaru wanted to jump out the window. "You two have better give me his head on a plate and Hinata better still be a virgin. Incest is outlawed as it is but if the Hyuga's decide to revolt you'll have nothing but blood and shame on your hands. WHERE ARE THEY?"  
"Their at-"  
"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU," Kiba yelled at him. He turned to Tsunada. "I challenge the Incest law."  
The room fell silent as Shizuna looked at Tonton who looked at Akamaru who gave the pig a look that seemed to say 'what the are you doing Kiba?'. Kiba stepped forword infron of the Hokaga's desk.  
"What are you doing Inuzuka?" Tsunada said looking him in his dog eyes. "You'll lose, die and leave Hinata out in the cold. No one but you will risk their necks for her. I'm giving her a chance to come back to the village. Naruto will make sure she's-"  
Kiba pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the desk.  
"I request to fight Naruto Uzumaki for this," Kiba's look gave her the impression he wasn't backing down.  
"Fine," Tsunada said sitting back in her chair "you want to get killed and ride Hinata of her chance to come back fine. I'll tell Naruto what's going on. You just need to sign a few things."


	9. Chapter 9

As Kiba was signing what was sure to be his death Naruto was eating Ramen with Iruka-sensei. They were having their weekly meal at the same shop they eat at all the time.

"So Naruto," Iruka said watching Naruto slurp down another bowl. "Is there a girl you like?"

"Um? Well… I do kinda like Sakura," Naruto said looking up "But she likes Sasuke."

"Well I know there is a girl that likes you," Iruka said smirking as Naruto spit take.

"Really Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto said in shock. The ramen shop employs looked at each other and one hand the other a hand full of yen. "Who is it?"

"Take a guess," he said sitting up straight, still smirking.

"Sakura?"

"No"

"Ino?"

"No,"

"The girl from Lee's and Neji's team?"

"Tenten? No,"

"Gara's sister?"

"No she likes Shikamaru,"

"Cloud watcher? Really?

"Yep, keep guessing,"

"I give. Who is it?" Naruto asked needly. "Come on I'm dying here!"

"Ok, You remember the secondary rounds in the Chunin Exams?" Iruka said thinking about how Naruto could forget the girl he vowed to revenge.

"Yeah when I beat up the dog boy," Naruto said excited and thinking back to the. "What about it?"

"What where some of the other matches?" Iruka asking hoping Naruto would figure it out.

"Bushy Brow Vs Gara, Tamari vs the girl from Lee's and Neji's team, Sasuke vs some guy, Ino vs Sakura, Neji vs….." Naruto's eyes lite up. "…Hinata…"

"That's right Naruto. Hinata Hyuga," Iruka said thinking that this took a while for him to get to it. "I thought you should know. She really seems to like you."

"Iruka," Anko appeared out of know where, startling Naruto. "The Hokaga wants to see you, along with some others. She woudn't tell me what but I saw Kakashi and Gai going in as I left."

"Ok Anko, I'll be there soon," Iruka said as Anko walked away. "I'll pay for you to have another bowl but I have to go."

"Ok Iruka-Sensei!"

Shikamaru was in the Hokaga's office as more Joinin came into the Hokaga's office. Kiba stood tall with Akamaru at his feet. Gai and Kakashi were the first to show up.

"Iunzuka," Kakashi said shacking his head. "What do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"I already signed the paper, I'm doing this and I hope to have Hinata free to be with Neji," Kiba said as Akamaru jumped onto the windowsill where Tonton was. "I can't back out now if I wanted to."

"Kiba," Gai said "You have a chance to be youthful and you risk it for a girl! One you wont even get with if you win!"

Kiba leaned back on the wall. He started to think of what chances he had to win. Naruto won the last time they fought, Kiba had been getting better but Naruto learned Rasningan, which would kill him with one blow. Kiba thought why couldn't he learn chodri.

"Lady Hokaga," Iruka walked in the open door to see the room full of chunin ranked people and up with Kiba standing by the windowsill. "Anko said you needed me?"

"Yes, Kiba wants to fight the incest law and requests Naruto to be his opponent," Tsunada said looking up. "I'm sending Shikamaru to arrange the fight in the Chunin arena. Could you tell him to see me in the morning."

"Kiba?" he looked over to see the dog boy watch Akamaru curl up next to Tonton. "I never thought you liked your sister."

"Not for me," Kiba said looking out the window in the general direction of the Hyuga House Hold. "For Hinata and Neji."

"Then why isn't Neji here?" Iruka said eyes growing large with rage. "Why are you sending yourself to death for the slim chance to beat Naruto. You couldn't do it before. WHY ISN'T NEJI HERE!"

"IRUKA!" Tsunada yelled standing up in a flash. "The wheels are in motion already, huh?" Tsunada jumped on her desk and punched the ceiling and the Uzumaki boy fell out.

"What you do that for Grandma?" he said rubbing his head.

"Stop sneaking into my office!" she yelled. "So how much did you hear?"

"Enough, why aren't I fighting Neji? If dog boy is doing this for Neji why is he fighting the incest law?"

"Hinata was right, you are dumb," Kiba said glaring at him. "Hinata fell for Neji who was already head over heels for her."

"Wait? Neji loves Hinata? That's gross!" Naruto said franticly pointing at Kiba. "I'll fight both of you at once! Neji and Kiba COME ON!"

"Naruto!" Tsunada yelled. "You're only going to have to face one not both-"

"If all parties agree why not?" came Neji's voice. "I accept."

Everyone looked up to see Neji and Hinata standing hand in hand.

"Your disgusting," Naruto said glaring at the Hyuga cousins. "What would your dad and sister say Hinata! I thought you liked me!"

"I-I um, I-" Hinata tried to sputter out. "Y-You had your chance, but you never noticed me. Neji was there, he helped me, he has helped me. You just wanted to be Hokaga."

"So you settle for incest! What the fuck Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"She's happy, if you really cared you'd let her be happy with Neji," Kiba said baring his fangs.

"Oh I get it you just want to hump her like your bitch," Naruto said turning around to Kiba. "I mean aren't all Inuzuka girls?"

"NARUTO!" Tsunada yelled causing everybody's head to turn to her. "Gai, Kakashi, put them in cells! Shikamaru, go set up the match. Neji Hyuga and Kiba Iunzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki. NOW!"

Tayuya was in the girls cell while Sakon, Ukon, Jorobo and Kidomaru where in the cell across from them. Sakon had said this might happen but she didn't think it actually would happen. The cells had two beds each so the four of them had to deal them up but Tayuya had the whole thing to herself.

"So Sakon," Tayuya said leaning on the bed while sitting on the floor. "How long do you think they'll keep us here?"

"I don't know. We discussed this before. We just have to trust them," he said pulling out a deck of cards. "Jorobo, Ukon, Kidomaru. Poker?"

"Dude what do we have to play with?" Kidomaru asked with one set of hands behind his head, another twiddling his thumbs and the last one throwing a ball of cloth into the arm and catching it with the other hand. "It's not we can play strip poker we only have a few hands to play then."

"True. Any ideas Tayuya?" Sakon asked as Ukon took a seat net to his brother on one of the beds.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you should turn Ukon into your prison bitch," She said watching Kidomaru find three things to waste time with for each seat of hands.

"Tayuya, you really need to stop swearing," Jorobo said sitting on the floor. Poor guy had nothing to do.

"I'll do what I want fatso, if you have a problem with it come and do something," Tayuya said watching Kidomaru. "Hey Kidomaru can you form me a web ball of the yellow hard stuff you use?"

"Fine," and so he did tossing it her thru the bars. "You know we could easily brake thru these steel bars right?"

"Yes I know," Sakon said "It's a test to see how loyal we are. Leaf village can be so predicable."

"Hello Tayuya," came a small voice from the doorway to the cell room. "I see you used what I gave you well."

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?" Tayuya asked surprised as she walked down the hall and turned to the read haired girl's cell.

"Oh just came to see what you did with what I gave you," Hanabi pulled up a wooden chair. "Didn't think it would land you behind bars."

"Well it's the fucking fault of Sakon over there," Tayuya said pointing at her leader. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"In a way," Hanabi said, "Turns out you where right."

"Wait so they did shack up together? HA!" Tayuya said grinning. "So the leaf really does have a strange sense of hummer. Orochimaru was right on that at lest."

"Anyway, sorry for your guy's losses. I'm sure they were good people," Hanabi said looking at Tayuya toss her web ball into the air.

"Dous was at lest," Tayuya said tossing the ball back up. "Zaku was kind of a dick. Kin…Kin was something."

"What was she like? Kin I mean," Hanabi asked looking into Tayuya's eyes. "Not trying to be nosey just curious"

"Kin was our under us in the ranks. It was Kimmimaru, Sakon, the other three of us, then Dous then finally Zaku and Kin," Tayuya said reaching into her shirt and pulling out another photo. "Kin joined the same way everyone did. Orphaned and found by Orochimaru. I still remember the first time I saw her, I was with Kimmimaru in the training room…


	10. Chapter 10 M

"Tayuya," Kimmimaru said shooting bone shrapnel at her. "Your reflexes are improving."

Tayuya played a few notes on her flute and one her ghouls came to block the shrapnel. She smirked on her flute, Kimmimaru was about three years older then her but she looked up to see him gone.

"But you still insisted on this." Kimmimaru had one his bone blades at her beck from behind her. "You really need to use less genjutsu and find away to counter act people when they get close."

"Stop worrying Kimmimaru," Tayuya said lowering her flute from her face. Her ghouls dissipated into thin air. "Just go beat up Kidomaru ok?"

"You know I will," Kimmimaru pulled his sword back into his body. "Say hello to the new recruits for me."

"You know I will," he walked off as Sakon walked in with Orochimaru and the three new recruits. There were two boys and a girl.

"Aw Tayuyaaaaa," Orochimaru said in his normal snake like voice. "Did Kimmimaru run off?"

"Yeah," she replied and Orochimaru walked off. "Ok so these are the fresh blood?"

"Tayuya," Sakon said walking over to her. "Try not to kill them off, they can only do so much."

"And?" She looked over at them. They were all children around her age. (Childhood). "Ok start by running laps around the room and never stopping no matter what. 50 laps. NOW!"

They started to run. Sakon explained who they were, the mummy-looking guy was named Dosu, the guy in the yellow shirt was Zaku, and the girl was Kin. Tayuya noticed Kin was running in third, trying hard but still last. Sakon pulled a box from along the wall; upon opening it Tayuya saw it was filled with shuriken and kunai.

"Open fire, keep it going!" Tayuya yelled as she watched Sakon and Ukon begin to throw the weapons.

Dous was doing the best at the incoming weapons. He had some sort of device on his arm, which he used to deflect and block them. Zaku was jumping all over the place trying to doge the projectile. He was lucky they didn't hit anything important. Kin did something that made Tayuya's eyes widen. She picked one of the fallen kunai and used it to block them.

Zaku noticed Kin's idea and tried to pick up on it. He tripped up trying to scoop up a kunai. He started to tumble and fell flat on his face. Kin jumped over his body. She looked back and debated rather or not to try to help him. She looked back down the path and saw Dous looking back, the looked at each other's eyes and headed back for Zaku.

"Fire harder!" Tayuya yelled at Sakon and Ukon.

Kin got on Zaku's right side and picked him up to see his entire front shirt covered in blood. Dous got on the left side where Sakon's and Ukon's assault on them was coming in on them hard.

"Halt!" everybody stopped what they were doing. Tayuya walked over to the sound genin. "What do you think you two are doing?"

"We went back for out fallen comrade," Dous said not missing a beat. Kin leaned Zaku on the wall and ripped open his shirt and started to check his wounds.

"What did I say for you to do?" Tayuya asked looking at Dous's only visible eye.

"To run 50 laps and stop no matter what," he replied

"And yet you two went back without even finishing one lap," Tayuya said looking down at Kin cleaning Zak's wound.

"I have a proposal to make," Dous said catching Tayuya's eyes once again.

"Speak," she said wondering what he had to say.

"I myself will run the laps needed from the three of us, 50 each. So 150 total for me," Dous said as he looked down at Zaku and Kin.

"Why would you do it for her? She looks fine to me," Tayuya said looking over Kin's body. Tayuya caught herself looking at her breasts.

"Because she only went back for Zaku because I went back. I take responableity for these two," Dous said not really answering anything.

"Fine," Tayuya looked back to Sakon and Ukon. "Wait for the girl and yellow shirt to get off the field then resume fire."

"What a meeting," Hanabi said looking at Tayuya's eyes. They were getting a little watery. "So then what happened?"

"Because two of them went off either me, Sakon or Ukon had to watch them," Tayuya said lying on the bed and put the photo on the end table facing her. "So I followed them to the infirmary.

Tayuya watched Kin stumble around with Zaku trying to hold the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tayuya asked as Kin turned down a hallway.

"I was hoping you would tell me." Kin said looking down the hallway to see Kabuto walking into a room, he looked back to see the injured orphan.

"Sakon and Ukon?" he asked and Tayuya nodded.

"Why are you stopping?" Hanabi asked as Tayuya fell silent.

"Just a little to personal from that point on," Tayuya said sighing. "I'll skip ahead to about a few years later when we really hit it off. It was a little more then a year before the chunin exams Orochimaru invaded…"

Kin was in her room next to Dous's room and Zaku's on the other side. She was reading a book on bell genjutsu when the door opened. She looked up to see her red haired trainer standing in the doorway.

"Lady Tayuya!" Kin said closing her book with a combat needle holding the page. Tayuya was wearing only a tan t-shirt and a bottle of wine. "What do you want from me."

"*Snivel* Kin…I'm sorry…" she said looking at the young genin.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you over the years…" Tayuya had a few tears rolling down her face. "I've done nothing but inflict pain to you three. And I've been the worse to you…"

"Come here," Kin walked over wearing only her t-shirt. He took Tayuya into her arms. "It's ok, it's ok."

"No!" Tayuya screamed out. "I've been nothing but a bitch!"

"Come in, just calm down," Kin said as she tried to bring the genjutsu user into her room. Dous came out rom his room and saw Kin bring in Tayuya. Kin locked eyes with Dous and both nodded in agreement.

"Why are you doing this? *Snivel*" Tayuya said sitting down on the bed. Kin closed the door behind her. She sat down next to the red haired girl who laided her head down on her shoulder. "Why?"

"Because you're like me. Alone. Even here," Kin said stroking Tayuya's hair.

"How did you!"

"I could tell. The day I meet you I looked into your eyes and saw something different," Kin grabbed Tayuya's hand. "Over the years I did a little digging into you. Kimmimaru told me what you are. I have to say he wanted you to be happy."

"*Snivel* Kimmimaru?" Tayuya said gripped her held hand. "I never told him…"

"He said the night you told Sakon he went and needed someone to talk to, Ukon was in the same boat," Kin explained smiling at the girl who was tearing on her. "I fell for you over time and just wanted to hold you in my arms, stoke your hair and fell you close to me."

"Like this?" Tayuya moved to face Kin and forced her body close to Kin's. She moved their hands together in front of them. The laid back on the bed and moved their bodies together.

"Yes. Perfect," she said as she moved closer to Tayuya.

"Can I just…stay here…for awhile…."?

"Of course you can. It'll be my pleasure…"

"So that's it?" Hanabi asked as Tayuya wiped some silent tears from her face. "Your not just cutting it down because I'm a kid right? You two didn't even kiss."

"No it's what I needed at that time," Tayuya answered. "Why would I treat you different because of your age?"

"Its just what's been happening to me for a while, so I just assumed I would have to prove myself in order for that not to happen," she said looking at the red haired girl.

"Anyway," Tayuya said sitting up. Tayuya looked over and noticed the other Sound Ninja Four members and they were watching her tell her story. "I'll tell you the story of my last night with her, by that time she had moved into my room …"

"Hey babe," Tayuya said walking into her and Kin's room caring giant brown bags of food. "I got Kidomaru to give us some food to go."

"Well that's nice," Kin said walking out in her normal house where of white t-shirt, bra and panties. "Good to spend this time together here then in a room with the others."

Tayuya embraced her lover after setting down the bags. Their lips met each other and started to feel around each other's mouth with their toughs. They parted and started to lay food out on the all ready set table.

"You set the table while I was gone?" Tayuya asked jokingly. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know! But I wanted to," Kin said spilling out a box of rice on to a plate. "One thing I learned over the years, if a women spends her time slaving over a hot stove all day the lest you can do is the dish."

"If you say so," Tayuya took out a box of egg rolls and laid them on a plate. "So is Dous still in charge of your group?"

"Yes he is," Kin said finishing setting all the food. The pair sat down and started to eat. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, you know he's the only one of you three who didn't find a someone to shag with?" Tayuya said thinking about the mummy man.

"Really? Who'd Zaku find anyway?"

"Kidomaru," they both started laughing.

"Spider guy? Really? Wow. So is any of the Sound Ninja Four straight?" Kin asked taking a bit of rice.

"Sakon and Ukon if you beilve it. Along with Kimmimaru and Jirobo," Tayuya said eating an egg roll. "So just me and Kidomaru."

"Wow, what do you think Dous does with his time?" Kin asked as she put some soy sauce on an egg roll.

"I don't know, he trains. I know he helps out Kabuto a lot, he's just a kiss ass some times," Tayuya finished her egg roll and watched Kin roll her food in sauce. "You're going to get that on your shirt if you keep doing that."

"No I won't," Kin said looking at Tayuya. "You know Dous was the first person I told when I figured out I was gay."

"Really? Why?" Tayuya asked wondering what made the mummy looking kid trust worthy in her lover's eyes.

"When we were kids before Orochimaru found us I had told my parents that I had a crush on a girl, they kicked me out," Tayuya looked up in shock.

"You were like five!"

"Try telling them that, Dous was a homeless kid then, he was raised on the streets because he was physically deformed. He saw what happened to me and took me in," Kin held her sauce covered roll and looked down at herself. "I never did thank him enough. About a mouth letter Orochimaru found us and took us where I saw you for the first time."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Tayuya said looking concerned at her lover.

"I didn't want you to give Dous any brakes, he needed people to be hard on him. He thought love was a beautiful thing no matter where it grew, even thou he finds the female form more sexually attractive," Kin's roll dripped sauce on to her shirt. "Don't say it."

Tayuya busted up laughing.

"Here," Tayuya walked over the girl and started lick the sauce off her shirt.

"Tayuya!" she continued to lick even after the sauce was gone. Tayuya grabbed onto one Kin's far breast and she licked the one closer to her. "Oh!"

Tayuya picked Kin up so she carrying her off to the bed. She threw her down and threw off her she tan shirt. Kin looked at the red haired girl and smiled sexily.

"Might as spend the last night well…" Tayuya forced her lips onto Kin's as Kin pulled Tayuya closer.

Tayuya pulled Kin's wet shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Kin shot up to meet Tayuya and the toughs started to explore each other's mouths. By that point they knew each others so well the could find anything with theirs eyes forced shut. Which they often did.

Tayuya reached her hands behind Kin's back. *Click* she un-snapped Kin's bra. She moved it aside to see they beautiful b-cups she loved so much. Kin reached up and undid Tayuya's reveling her slightly smaller a-cups Kin had always used as a pillow when she needed it.

The red haired girl went down closer to her lover's chest. She put her lips on Kin's breast abs started to move her tough and lips over and around it.

"Tayuya…"

Tayuya reached down to Kin's womanhood and started to move her fingers around the edges of her panties. Kin moved her hand down to Tayuya's womanhood and started to rub it.

"Kin…"

Tayuya worked both hands down to her panties and pulled them down then kicked them to the side. Kin lifted her legs up and removed her own. Tayuya looked Kin in her gorgeous eyes. She nodded and Tayuya snaked her legs so both their naughty bits were barely inches apart.

"I love you Kin," Tayuya said eyes full of compassion.

"I know you do. I love you to," Kin replied and Tayuya pushed them together. Kin screamed out on first contact. Tayuya tried to keep pace but soon found her herself moaning same as her lover. With every thrust they made the same noise so familiar to them now.

"Tayuya…can you… eat me…?" Kin asked smiling at her with desire and plea.

"It would be my pleasure," Tayuya moved her womanhood away from Kin's and crawled at it sexily smiling the whole way. "I love your smell…it always soothes me… especially when it's laced with my own…"

She moved her face down from Kin's sight. Tayuya looked at the rose she had always loved to see when ever she could. Something her lips and tough knew VERY well. She put her mouth around it and her tough started its familiar journey into Kin's rose.

"AH!" Kin screamed out as Tayuya sucked up the flowing juices. _God this is good! _"I'm-I'm going to… going to…"

"Let my pleasure run over you," Tayuya said between breaths.

"AHHH!" Kin yelled out in such pleasure Tayuya smirked while her mouth was still buried deep in Kin's womanhood that flowed juices into Tayuya's mouth. "…Ok…Ok…your turn…"

Tayuya crawled to where Kin's sweating body was moving where Tayuya was. The red haired girl spread her legs reveling her own flower, which her black haired lover eyed with desire. Kin moved her skilled tough down to that flower and began her enjoyment of giving her red haired lover the same pleasure she had just experienced.

"Oh baby…oh baby…. that's it…make me explode all over you!" Tayuya said as Kin moved up her pace. Tayuya was close to climaxing when Kin had started, so this made her want to scream.

Tayuya tightened her legs around Kin's head as Kin moved her tough faster. Tayuya gripped the sheets and squirmed around, as it got faster and faster and hotter and hotter. Tayuya knew her climax was coming closer and closer.

"KIN! Tayuya fell into pure bliss as she felt the pleasure given to her reached its peak.

Kin moved back up to Tayuya and theirs lips connected each tasting themselves on the other. They gripped their bodies together, legs interconnecting with each other and leaving virtually little to no space between their bodies.

"I love you," Tayuya said gripping Kin's hands with her own.

"I love you to Tayuya,"

The next morning Kin woke up to Tayuya cooking something in a frying pan wearing her tan shirt from yesterday and wearing nothing but. Kin got up and but on her white shirt. Kin pulled something out from the end table and walked over to Tayuya. The red haired girl took it from Kin and saw it was a camera, she held it up and got ready to take the picture but not before kissing Kin on the check.

*Click*

"That was the photo I gave you," Tayuya said her eyes flowing silent tears. "Can I have that back?"

"Here," Hanabi said handing it to Tayuya. "I didn't know a girl could feel like that to another…"

"Well know you do," Tayuya said looking at the picture. "If you ever fall for a girl you'd understand."

"I never knew how much you really cared for her," Sakon said leaning on the bars looking at his friend and teammate. "I knew you did care for her but I never noticed you showing how much you cared for people to see."

"That's because I didn't want you to," Tayuya said sitting up tears still flowing. "I just hid it behind anger and combat. I never… even… cried… for… for…for…"

She started to scream in sadness.

"LOOK THE FUCK AWAY! ALL OF YOU!"

Tayuya cried out as her tears started too noticely stain her shirt. Every one in the guys cell looked at Sakon who just nodded and everyone obeyed. Hanabi just sat there in shock. She didn't think she could feel bad for anyone, something her Hyuga life style had given her. But as she saw this girl scream in sorrow for the women she loved… it hit her. Hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Huyga sat in his room at his desk thinking over his actions for the day. He had awoken to his daughter naked with his nephew. That was shock enough. About an hour later the Inuzuka boy came by to see Hinata, surprising how he forced her into Neji's arms. He said she said they'd meet up at the training field so that's why he came to the Hyuga household.

_Why couldn't she go for the dog boy? He seems nice._

Then he ran off with Hinata and Lord Hyuga went to the Hokaga to find away to find to get Hinata back. In a fit of rage he put a bounty on his own nephew, and his daughter…. Minutes after that he regretted it. Hanabi asked him what happened, he didn't give her an answer so she went off to find some.

The next morning he stood at the door with a Chunin explaining that his nephew is teaming up with the dog boy in a life or death match against the Fox Boy in repelled the incest law. Lord Hyuga's first thought was Neji was standing up for what he believed; the next was why the Iunzuka boy cared. As the Chunin explained the story Lord Hyuga had only one thought going through his head.

_My brother… if only you could see what your son had done. I wonder what you would have done if you were still here… I wonder what you would if you were in my place_

Tamari had gotten to the sand village with major head pains. The alcohol was bad enough but she was also feeling the after effects of her intercourse with Shikamaru. This wasn't the first time she had been fucked but he did some stuff with his shadow jutsu that really made her scream. The pain she was now feeling in her nether regions was the result of such ecstasy.

Gaara wasn't happy anytime she got drunk or had sex. He kept thinking she would get pregnant. But the look that creped over his emotionless face when he walked in on her with Tenten was great. Kankurou was more along the lines of just disappointed. He didn't want Tameri to get pregnant while she was still so young, or still a genin.

So when she walked into her home and saw the two waiting for her it made her grown.

"Was it the Shadow Guy?" Kankurou asked playing with a mini puppet as she walked in.

"Yeah…"

"What would happen if people found out you were carrying the child of suck a lazy man," Gaara said his sand floating around him.

"I wonder if he's any good? I mean if he's so lazy-" Tamari threw a kunai into the puppet before her brother could finish his statement.

"Shut up you two… he got me drunk…"

"Like you haven't said that a thousand times before," Gaara said as Kankurou went to recover his pocket sized puppet. "If I am to believe that I could get you to fuck me. Or even Kankurou."

"This wasn't the first time, he loves me…"

"I know that but do you even care about him?" Gaara asked glaring at his older sister.

"…My puppet…" Kankurou said under his breath.

Tamari didn't answer her brother's question and instead left him with Kankurou as he looked over his puppet's remains. She went to her room and locked the wooden door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She forgot if she showered before get here or not…she thought she didn't…then went to go do so.

Shikamaru was in a state of disarray. He had hoped to go to bed soon after he got home. His mother started yelling at him for about an hour. Then when his father told him to head to bed (which Shikamaru followed) then Kiba showed up with some gray haired guy with his twin brother sticking out of his back. Then they go to the Hokaga's office with three others that just appeared.

That wouldn't have been to bad, after all he really only needed to say was something along the lines of 'hear them out'. Then he looked back at his time with Tamari then remembered that Neji was there, on the run from his uncle for incest with Hinata, then Shikamaru remembered that Neji had Byakugan… he let his mind run after that thought.

Now he's setting up what would most likely end two of his friend's lives. As he did this, his mind wondered off thinking about everyone that would be watching. He would think that Lord Hyuga and Hanabi HAD to show up. If not for Neji then to see if he'll stay with Hinata. He knew Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Iruka, Kiba's and Hinata's teacher (he couldn't remember her name he was so tired) would show. Anybody wanting a good fight would show, Naruto had already proven that he could beat both Kiba and Neji so the two of them together had to be good.

Shino would have to come; this involved both of his teammates in some way. Sasuke and Sakura would come. Ino would if Sakura was. Shikamaru knew he was going so Choji would show. If Gaara heard he would come, followed by Tamari and Kankurou.

Tamari….

Kiba's mother and sister would show up. This was his shining moment and probably his last. Shikamaru knew Tsume would be proud to see her son fighting for what he believed in, but Hana would flip when she found out he was risking his live for a girl wasn't ever going to get with. He didn't know how either would react when they find out he's fighting someone he already lost to.

Shikamaru finished up the paper work for the fight that would take place in five days. It was already pitch black our side, by this point he so beat he'd take a rusty park bench, but he managed to get home ok. He mother wasn't going to give him a lecture about an hour.

Shikamaru opened his door and stripped then fell into the comfort his bed offered him. He looked to the bedside table where he had three pictures, one was of team ten (him, Choji, Ino and Asuma) the next was him and his parents. The final one was a single of Tamari. It was that last photo that was the last image he saw before sleep took him.

Kiba couldn't sleep. A draw back of the Iunzuka Clan was that they had a dog's sleeping habits. Akamaru was sleeping in a bed made of Kiba's coat; Neji was in the opposite bed in the cell. Hinata helped to comfort Tayuya after she broke down after the five new people were thrown in here. Hanabi was in a chair next to her sister's cell.

It was early in the morning, little before sunrise, and Kiba was sitting down on his bed watching the sink drip. He didn't even have a window to look out of. The door opened up to the cell room and their stood Lord Hyuga.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here," Kiba said surprising the Hyuga head. "So which of the three did you come for?"

"Kiba Iunzuka," he said walked past all three of his bloodline and walked to the dog boy. "I came to talk to you."

"Me?" Kiba said confused.

"Out of everyone in this room you're the one I want to talk to," Lord Hyuga said pulling up a chair. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure I have about five days anyway," Kiba said moving so he can look Lord Hyuga in his pupil-less eyes. "So what's up?"

"Why do you care about Hinata to do what your doing?"

"She's my friend and teammate, I would do anything for her." Kiba said scratching behind Akamaru's ear.

"There's a point that stops. You passed it when you harbored Neji when he had a bounty in his head," Lord Hyuga said.

"…I really do care about her, if she's happy with Neji then I'll do whatever I can to help that. If it's me, Neji, Shino, or even Tenten. The only one I cant stand but I'll still do what I can to help is the blond shit head right their," Kiba said pointing one cell over to Naruto. "So why did you put a bounty on your own nephew?"

"Fit of rage, for a half wolf you seem to forget about those," Lord Hyuga said. "Do you even know what would happen if Hinata was impregnated by her cousin?"

"Didn't really have to think about it, to busy trying make sure they'll be together to think Neji would stick his dick into her," Kiba said smirking. "Sorry just mind screwy right now. I always thought Neji or Hinata would be smart enough not do that."

"Did they?"

"Hold on *sniff**sniff* yeah they did. Fuck," Kiba said hitting his head back on the stonewall. "Well they're screwed over."

"Not if you can help me," Lord Hyuga said looking at the boy who might have helped or destroyed his daughter. "I have an idea."

"I'll take anything at this point," Kiba said petting Akamaru.

"If they get married really quickly maybe if she gets pregnant no one will know," Lord Hyuga said looking over his idea. "But you need to convince Neji to do it."

"Lets make a deal," Kiba said getting up and walked to the front of the cell. "You do a few things for me and I'll do your stupid idea."

"What do you want?"

"Take Hanabi home, she shouldn't sleep in this place. Next take in Hinata with Neji which judging from what you asked me to do your thinking of that anyway. Then I want you to give a proper funeral to the sound genins. Kin, Dous and Zaku. Also could you convince the Hokaga to allow open homosexuality and take in the sound ninja here," Kiba said looking at Hiashi Hyuga in his Byakugan eyes. "She's planning on it anyway so it shouldn't be much of push."

"Alright Iunzuka, you have a deal," he reached his hand in the bars and Kiba shook it.

"One more thing,"

"What?" Lord Hyuga said dryly.

"Can you give this to my family?" Kiba said puling out a folded piece of paper and giving it to Lord Hyuga. "It'll be a real favor if you did."

"I will," Lord Hyuga walked to his youngest sleeping daught's body and picked her up. He stopped and looked into the cell. "Who's that girl?"

"Tayuya, sorry no last name. She's one of the sound ninja trying to become part of this village. She has a story but I wasn't here when she told it, I think Hananbi knows more," Kiba said picking up Akamaru and putting him aside. "You know her from somewhere?"

"Maybe. Thanks for all you do for Hinata, I means a lot to me… really," With that Lord Hyuga got to the doorway.

"No problem. Have a nice day,"

Hinata awoke the next morning cold. She missed Neji's warm body against hers. She sat up and looked around Kiba was sleeping with Akamaru on his lap. The only one that was awake besides her was Sakon.

"So the Hyuga girl is awake," he said looking at her.

"I wonder what got you in a place like this," he said just looking at her.

"I thought you would know… Kiba would have told you…" she said looking at the gray haired man.

"No, so tell me what's going on with you. And even if your dog friend did tell me I want to know what's going on from your side of things," Sakon said looking at the raven haired girl.

"Well… I fell in love…" she said hoping he would leave it at that.

"Really? That's all?" Sakon said not believing it. "I'm sure that's part of it but what's the whole story. Falling in love only really covers it if it's like Tayuya with Kin or some sort of incest," Sakon looked over to Neji. "I'm guess it's the later with the only other person in this room whose eyes are about as blank."

"…Yeah…" Hinata said looking over the room. "Wait! Where's Hanabi?"

"I think your father took her, I would if I was him," Sakon said looking at the empty chair where Hanabi once sat. "No offence to you but I wouldn't want my daughter sleeping in jail."

"…Yeah… I believe that…" Hinata said thinking it over.

"So anyway, my people are probably going to released an hour or so before your friends over there. If your guys want some help training I'll be wiling to help," Sakon said watching Hinata look down at herself. "I'm trying to help here."

"Ok… I'll tell them…"


	12. Chapter 12

The next day everyone was let go, Naruto stormed off one way. Hinata and Neji went back to train at the Hyuga household. Kiba was left with the sound ninja's and Akamaru. Sakon said he'd try to help in getting the dog boy ready for his fight. Kiba said yes and him and the Sound Ninja Four walked to the training field.  
When they got there they had the field pretty much to themselves. The only other people their were Ino and Sakura who were walking to the pack of five.  
"Hey Kiba," Sakura said shyly. "I'm sorry for out last encounter..."  
Kiba stood and looked into the two lovers look sadly at him. "Why? Odds are I'd do the same to you."  
"What?" Ino said looking at Sakura. "Why?"  
"Because Neji's not the most likeable. And that was a lot of yen," Kiba said glaring at the two. "Why do you two even care if Neji gets with Hinata?"  
"Because we believe that love is a beautiful flower regardless of where it grows," Sakura said looking into Kiba's eyes. "Do you have someone you love?"  
"No," Kiba said still watching the two. "Why do you care about me? Why aren't you on Tsunada's coach?"  
"You know how many people are placing bets on this fight?" Ino said angrily. "Tsunada bet the Sand Village so if you and lover boy win she'll legalize homosexuality. So now you know."  
Kiba's eyes widened.  
"I thought she was like you?" Kiba asked confused.  
"She is, the Sand Village agreed as to do this as a cover," Ino said glaring. "Don't turn into Sasuke. We don't need another one."  
"Fine," Kiba said looking at the two. "Do you have a magic flower spray or something I can use to defeat Naruto?"  
"Kinda," Sakura said pulling out three small vials filled with a purple liquid. "This is a prototype for defeating him, if he goes into his Nine-Tailed Fox Mode hit his skin he would start to freak."  
"His body will start to explode Chakra and once he's done he'll be out of chakra and might lose concisions," Ino said handing the vials to Kiba. "That's how it's suppose to work anyway. If not he'll nearly kill you from the power alone."  
"So either kill him or make him twice as powerful. Why are you even giving me this double-edged sword?" Kiba asked as the Sound Ninja Four looked at each other.  
"Because if your back ageist the wall, you might need this to win...or even just survive," Sakura said. "And just so you know we wert going to rat you out for money. We just wanted to help."  
"Yeah sorry about that," Kiba said scratching behind his head "I just sorta panicked and that's what I ended up doing."  
"Right..." Ino said glaring. "Before we leave can you tell me how you knew about us?"  
"That? Well Neji got drunk on the training field and he ranted to Lee what he saw when he started watching everybody with his Byakugan. You two together was one of them," Kiba said not thinking this as much of a big deal. "You might want to find a way to hid Byakugan from watching you two while you two do stuff."  
Ino and Sakura walked off, Sakura thanked Kiba while Ino stormed off. Kiba shrugged and looked to the sound ninja.  
"Kiba," Sakon said "Let's start, but we wont let up at all. Sounds good?"  
"Sounds fine to me," Kiba said getting into a battle position. "Lets start."

Neji and Hinata walked home hand in hand. Hinata was smileing away like nothing in the rest of the world mattered. Neji was thinking that he had five days to spend with Hinata. He knew Naruto's power well; and if he went into his Nine-Tailed Fox mode... he was as good as dead. The more thought he put into this the more he feared he wouldn't have much time left to spend with Hinata.  
That hurt the most.  
It only hit home when the pair got to the Hyuga Household and there waiting for them was Lord Hyuga and Hanabi. Lord Hyuga watched as they turned down the gate and shown them conneting. He was still on the fence on what to do with these two. Hanabi knew what she was going to do.  
"Neji," Lord Hyuga said and the pair stopped. "What is it you hope to gain from laying with Hinata? Revenge for your father? Rebellion ageist the Main Branch? What is it?"  
"I do this not because I want to disrupt the main branch, but because I care for Hinata more then you ever did. More then anyone has before," Neji said looking at his uncle and cousin standing side by side. Hanabi looked at her sister and thought of Tayuya, thought of the sound ninja's story about the time spent with the person she loved... Hanabi thought if she fell for a girl what would happen.  
"Hinata," Lord Hyuga said looking to his oldest daughter. "Why is it you lay with your own blood? Why did you choose him over every other person in the village? Why not the Iunzuka boy? Why not the Fox Boy? Why not-"  
Hinata slapped her father across the face stunning him, Hanabi and Neji.  
"I choise him because he cares about me, he loved me. Why not Naruto? He had his chance, he screwed up. Neji took the chance I gave him and did his best to love me," Hinata said in a glare. "I don't care if you disown me and him, just remember I did my best to apiece you with the man I love."  
Hanabi noticed that her sister ignored the part with Kiba in it, Hanabi had often did what Neji did and walk around the village to see what other people do. She had noticed sevral times Kiba did what he could to help out his teammate and friend. Why didn't she pick him?  
Lord Hyuga looked down at his daughter and nephew. If he disowned them he would be seen as a harsh leader and out on a list for the next possible Hokaga if Lady Tsunada fell. If he let them in he would push his clan away from the rest of the village and possible have the Hyugas fall to the same fate that fell upon the Uchihas. I wonder if Itachi would have possibly become Hokaga if he didn't do what he did. If Hinata and Neji do what he did would that make Hanabi Sasuke?  
"Hinata, Neji," Lord Hyuga said sighing. "I ask you two give me some time to think about this, you can come and go as you please till then."

Sasuke Uchiha was practicing his Chidori in the forest outside the village. He was thinking that with the news of the Orocihmaru's four elite bodyguards were turning a new leaf; he could use his curse mark. He could only use Chidori twice before he was out of chakra. He would still be able to use his fire style but if he tried another Chidori he would be totally out of chakra and it wouldn't work at all.  
He was thinking that with what he had to do to to keep up with Naruto, he had four times the amount of chakra Kakashi had and Sasuke had about half as much as Kakashi. He needed the cure mark. Sasuke's only hope was that Naruto would never learn proper chakra control.  
"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Sasuke said as he light up the darkened clearing.  
"You are as powerful as people say you are," Saskue looked over to see Shikamaru Nara. "You look like you could beat Naruto."  
"What do you want Nara?" Sasuke asked looking at the field of carnage. He had several large shruiken and a lot of Kunai laid out of the clearing.  
"I have to ask," Shikamaru said leaning on a tree. "What would you do to have a life or death match with Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"Why do you ask?" Sasuke reached his hand back to a kunai he had stashed in his back pocket  
"Well there may or may not be an accidental technicality that took an original fight between Naruto ageist both Kiba and Neji to where it's a life or death match ageist between Naruto and you," Shikamaru said smirking. "People herd Naruto was being challenged to a fight and the people arranging it thought it would be you. Not many people remember Neji and Kiba."  
Sasuke's eyes widened as the Nara boy told him this. Shikamaru smiled and looked at the field of carnage.  
"You know the Sound Ninja Four are lose right now, and they can have it so your curse mark would be upgraded," Shikamaru said turning around to walk away. "And that fight you don't know about if in five days, you might want to talk to them before then."

As the sun was setting Kiba was about to fall over, the Sound Ninja Four had been beating him all day. Akamaru was seeing double and fell over right as Kiba fell to his knees. Sakon and Tayuya walked over to him while Kidomaru and Jirobo stayed back. All of them were in state one of the curse mark.  
"You lasted longer then I thought you would," Tayuya said kicking Kiba down. "You are not going to beat Uzumaki like how you are now. Why did you think you could?"  
"uhhh..." Kiba said as sleep took him into its seductive grasp.  
"Doggy scum," Tayuya said kicking Kiba's body. She let the curse seep back. "Should we go to find the Uchiha boy now?"  
"Yes," Sakon said breathing heavily. "We should go to his home first."  
"Hey guys," Shikamaru called walking up on the six of them (counting Akamaru). "How's he doing?"  
"Terribly, he didn't have much left when we went state one," Tayuya said pulling a bottle of water from her waistband and took a drink. "Fights set up right?"  
"Yeah," Shikamaru said looking sadly at his friend. "If you watch closely you can see the messenger hawks going off to the other villages, it's been a while since someone challenged a law like this."  
As if on cue a formation of birds' flu over head, Shikamaru smiled but Sakon felt as if the smile was empty.  
"Hey look someone is already posting up fliers," they looked over to see a Chunin chakra dash to a fence and leave a poster. "You want to go see what it ended up looking like. I haven't even seen it yet."  
The three of them walked over to it leaving Jirobo and Kidomaru behind. Sakon looked at Tayuya and they both were thinking the same thing, something was up. Sakon ran up to get to the flier before Shikamaru could see it. He was right.  
"What did you do this?" Sakon said as the other two got there.  
"Did what?" Shikamaru looked to the flier and his face went white. "What the hell happened?"  
"Good act, to bad you suck at it," Tayuya said glaring as the Nara boy. "You might be able to pull that off before you clued us in but you did. So why?"  
"Girl smart as you can't figure it out?" Shikamaru said his face turning back to normal. "You both know he doesn't stand a chance even with Neji. Sasuke does."  
"Do you know how pissed everybody is going to be?" Sakon said not thinking this was much of an impact on him. "I mean this is a shame."  
"Not really," Shikamaru said ripping the poster from the wall. "What's a shame is what I'm going to have to do to save my ass."  
With that Shikmaru ran off, literally running, leaving the two sound ninja standing alone.  
"Fuck it Shikamaru," they said in unison.

Neji and Hinata spent the day training in the Hyuga's training field; Neji was fighting both Hinata and Hanabi in helping to prepare for his fight with Uzumaki. Hinata was teaching him some of the team technics that her and Kiba use. Hanabi was barley able to open her Byakugan (one of the advantages of Byakugan over Sharigan is you don't have to unlock it) and hold her own ageist her cousin who must have flung her across the field several times before hitting her straight in the chest with a gentle fist.  
"Hanabi," Neji said walking to her with his Byakugan open. "We're done for the night, go rest up. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Hey Neji," Hinata said turning her Byakugan off. "Come on let's go get something to eat!"  
Hanabi watched as the walked off with their Byakyugans off. Hanabi still had hers on and could see that she hadn't done damage to them. All damage was from each other, not her.  
Hanabi thought that she could barely move while they took more damage and it didn't faze them at all. That her disappointment of a sister was a better fighter then her.  
Suddenly she thought of Itachi Uchiha, how he was able to kill every single one of his powerful clan. How he had the power to destroy the then most powerful clan in the village. How Sasuke used that to make himself stronger, how he could beat Naruto who beat Neji who Hinata and how Hinata could beat her. She thought how far down the line of power she was.  
Hanabi got up clenching her chest, her Byakugan failed and she fell back to the ground. She told herself that she was weak, that she couldn't do anything if she didn't get up right then and there. She got up in pain.  
Hanabi walked to the kitchen door way and looked inside. Hinata and Neji may have been breathing hard but still standing well, still looking lovely and they way they looked each other said how much Hanabi was below them she really was.  
She needed someone to teach her.  
She needed Sasuke Uchiha.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiba woke up in a hospital bed; his fist thought was how much it hurt to sit up. His second thought was 'where's Akamaru?' and his third thought that fact that he was in a hospital bed. He looked around the room; the window was open and sunlight pouring in and a Cherry Blossom sitting on the windowsill. A bandaged Shikamaru occupied the only other bed in the room, about 80 % of his body was covered in bandages. Kiba's body was about 60 % covered.

He looked to the bottom of the door leading into his room and saw two different shadows. He used his dog-ears to hear what they were saying.

"Lady Tsunada, some one should tell him. Maybe we should have Neji or Hinata tell him?" Shizuna's voice said to the other figure.

"Did you forget how that went? You had Shikamaru tell Neji and you saw how that went. Thank the elders Sakura was there to save him," Tsunada said.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and saw the marks left by gentle fist attacks. Kiba wondered if it was Neji or Hinata? What did he say? Maybe Hanabi did this? Kiba laughed at that last thought.

The door opened and in walked the Hokaga and her assistance. They were shocked that Kiba was awake and sitting up. They looked at each and had a look that all Inuzuka clan members see. A look that seem to say 'what did he hear?'

"So how'd I get here?" Kiba asked. Wondering how long he's been there.

"Your training with the Sound Ninja Four beat you up. Hard. You've been here for four days," Tsunada said bluntly.

"So wait my fight's tomorrow?" Kiba asked in a panic and looked back to the sunlight. "It's sunset already!"

"Your not fighting anyway," Tsunada said to the dog boy. "There was a mix up with the posters and messages, Naruto's going to fight Sasuke Uchiha. Same law to over turn. Same everything minus you and Neji."

Kiba looked at the two women and his mind started to jump to ideas.

"So you wanted a better chance to come out?" said Kiba in anger. "You wanted to be married here so you had so you had Sasuke sign up to fight Naruto!"

"CALM DOWN!" Tsunada said hitting her hands on the end of Kiba's bed. "It was a mistake and it was to late to change it! You would have died there and both Incest and homosexuality would have to wait another five years."

"Ok, ok, fine," Kiba said sitting back in the bed. "Where's Akamaru?"

"That's another thing," Tsunada said standing up straight and handing Kiba a crutch. "I'll show you."

Kiba started to walk with it along side Shizuna and the Hokaga. He saw that he was only wearing his shorts. He didn't even have socks. He would have to come get his coat later.

"You took a worse beating from the Sound Ninja Four then Akamaru did, so he wasn't in as bad shape as you where," Tsunada explained. "He was easier to patch up but he did take one shot from Tayuya's genjutsu that did effect something that I never seen before."

"What happened?" Kiba asked worried about his partner.

"I think he won't be able to grow to full size," She said sighing, "He will most likely stay the size he is now."

She opened a door and it showed Akamaru in bandages lying in a bed. Next to him was Tsunada's pet Tonton. Akamaru looked too happy curled up next to the pig.

"We did what we could," Shizuna said as Kiba walked over to his friend dispatching his crutch. "I'm sorry Kiba."

Kiba scratched behind Akamaru's eras. He cared for this dog, since he was a young boy he was along side Akamaru in trying to prove his place in the Iunzuka clan. He still hadn't really proved himself as far he could see. This fight with Naruto was his way to show he earned not his place in his clan but the village as a whole.

"I'm going home when he does," Kiba said walked back to his room. "I'm going to find Hinata and Neji. If Akamaru wakes up tell him I'll be back."

Hinata had watched how Neji had reacted when Shikamaru told him that the fight he signed up for was changed because of an error and now Sasuke was going to fight in his place. Neji stood there in rage while Hanabi went off on the Nara boy. Sakura forced Hananbi off him. Shikamru didn't want to fight back and the fact he was driven off to the hospital showed she really did some damage. For the next four days only leaving the Hyuga household to be with Hinata when she went to visit Kiba in the hospital. Turns out he got beat by the four sound ninja.

At sun set Hanabi was climbing the walls to get to the roof and saw Neji and Hinata interlocked in Hinata's room. Hanabi just shrugged and moved on. She got to roof and looked over the past four days. She had spent it sparing with Neji while he was in rage. She pretty had gotten her ass kicked in that time but two factors keep her going: One, she needed to be stronger. Two, Neji wouldn't let up.

He had been saying things like 'is this really the best the main branch has' and 'you sure your related to Hinata? She help up better then you at her age' so n she keep. Now she was completely out of chakra and her eyes were in pain from prolonged Byakugan use.

She needed someone better then her to learn from. All the Hyuga's are off the table, she wanted someone who would be willing to beat the crap out of her. Someone who didn't care about her relation to the Hyuga family aside from Byakugan. So it came down to Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Iunzuka, Tayuya, Sakon and Tenten.

Hanabi did wonder why Tenten had no last name as far as she could tell. When Neji talks about his team with Lee and her he just says Tenten. Rock Lee didn't sound like a full name either.

She did think Tayuya would be more suited for a genjutsu teacher so she's off the list. Tenten would be good for weapon training but not a primary teacher so she's gone.

So Sasuke, Kiba or Sakon.

Well for power Sasuke was the primary choice, and he also had an eye technic so that should be able to help. Problem was his loner mindset. Kiba is powerful but Naruto didn't have any trouble in beating him. Also his primary fighting skills involved a dog. Sakon was the leader of the Sound Ninja Four and was a close combat user, thou he also had a partner he used to fight with.

So Sasuke Uchiha it was.

Hanabi noticed that Kiba was walking to the Hyuga Household. He had been in a comma for four days. Now he was walking up barely moving with only his shorts and unzipped coat showing off his bandaged chest. He didn't even have shoes.

Hanabi saw that face before. It was the face of a man in rage; her father wore in the following hours after he found Hinata and Neji together. Hanabi thought she needed to do something.

"Hey Kiba!" Hanabi called down. He looked up to see the young Hyuga on the roof.

"Hanabi. Can I talk to you down here?" he yelled up. Hanabi said yes and she climbed down in front of the dog boy.

"What do you need?"

"I just got back from the hospital. Its likely Akamaru wont grow much larger then he already is, I've been asleep for the past few days. All because I wanted to be better for my fight with Naruto which turns out isn't happening. Where's Neji?" Kiba both asked and stated. Hanabi just sighed.

"What do you think? He's alone with Hinata and he was pissed when Shikamaru told him. He was upset when I was the one that put him in the bed next to you," Hanabi smirked. "So now you have to imagine he needs some comfort. Past four days he's been tossing me around. How's he's her room getting comfort."

"Great, get more pissed if I walk in on him," Kiba said walking past Hanabi. "Oh I and I saw your handy work on shikamaru, I could tell he didn't fight back but you did a real number on him. Nice Job."

"Thanks," Hanabi said watching him walkthrough the training field. "What do you need me to do?"

"Clear the training field and keep it between me and him," Kiba said disappearing. Hanabi looked up to Hinata's window. She wondered how he was going to get her cousin down the stairs and-

*smash*

Hanabi watched as Neji went flying out Hinata's window, broken glass all around him. Kiba was right behind him, claws and fangs bared.

"Well that's one way of doing it."

Kiba landed on top of Neji and started to claw into him. Neji turned his Byakugan on and started to hit back, tossing him aside. Some of the Hyuga guards came running.

"Stop!" Hanabi called to the guards. "Let them fight."

"But Lady Hanabi-" one of them said before being cut off.

"I am the clan heiress. You follow my orders and you let them fight it out," Hanabi said looking back to the two going at it. Neji putting genital fist blows on to the Iunzuka clan boy. "It's better this way."

Kiba growled and roared while taking more blows then he was giving. Much harder ones too. Neji didn't let up even when the bandages ripped and blood started to trickle down his body. Kiba kicked Neji's legs and Neji did the eight trigrams palm rotation. Knocking the dog boy back and into a wall. Neji grabbed his throat while aiming the other at his forehead.

"What are you doing Kiba?" he asked glaring at him with Byakugan.

"I can tell you what I'm not doing, getting ready for out fight tomarow, turns out Uchiha took out place. Guess round two with Naruto was to much for you huh?" Neji tighted his grip.

"Do you honestly think I would let Uchiha fight for me?" Neji said as emotionless as he said anything else. "He spent a day in a coffin with those Sound Ninja Four in increase his power. Now that cursed seal gives him even more power."

"I know Uchiha can take down Uzumaki, and so do you. So why take a risk when you can ensure it? Why not sit back and plan your wedding with Hinata while Sasuke kills your only competitions for Hinata?" Kiba half said half growled.

"You just got out of the hospital and the first thing you do once you get out is end here picking a fight you now lost. Why?" Neji wondering what drove this anger from Hinata's friend.

"Oh I wouldn't say it's lost yet," Smirked Kiba. "And who said this was my first stop?"

Kiba kicked Neji in his upper leg and the both the force and shock knocked him back. Kiba pulled out a vile of light blue podwer and broke it over Neji's head.

"I took a tip from your drunken rant you gave Lee, turns out Ino would hand over the Aburame Clan's anit-Hyuga powder if I asked nicely," Kiba kicked Neji in the stomach while he was bending over as the powder forced his Byakugan off. Neji screamed out in pain. "Oh relax give it a few hours and you'll back to normal."

Kiba spent the next few minuets beating up on Neji. Neji tried to fight back but Kiba had the upper hand since that the powder didn't just force Byakugan off but blinded him as well.

That's when Hinata hit Kiba with and exploding kunai.

The force alone would have knocked Kiba back into the wall but it hit closer then Hinata had hoped so it hit Kiba in the center of mass then explouded. Kiba knew the kunai type, its what Shikamaru used. Hanabi must have looted him as she put him in the hospital.

"LEVE HIM ALONE!" Hinata yelled but Kiba was barely able to stand agenst the wall. Hinata started to charge at the broken Iunzuka boy when Hanabi ran in front of him.

"It's over let him go," she said hoping her sister would listen.

"Look wheat he did!" Hinata yelled pointing to Neji as she clenched his eyes. "He hurt our cousin and my lover. Now he stands there bleeding while the side branch defends him."

"You lost the heir to me," Hanabi said trying to keep calm while Hinata was in rage with Byakugan on and ready.

"Oh did daddy not tell you? He gave me a chance to take back what's mine and all I had to was find a man who would marry me and could handel the responsibilities of Hyuga head. So guess what little sis? Your going you have to get some side branch stuff, including the cursed seal," Hinata was ranting while she said this. Neji herd this and started to think of everything that lead to this point.

Neji got one eye forced open, just enough to see Hanabi on the verge of tears and Kiba dripping blood from at lest four different points. Hinata never acted this way but now she looked about ready to genital fist her own sister to finish her friend's life.

Kiba saw his friend ready to kill him. His friend's sister was the only thing keeping him from being killed. He saw Neji had barely forced one eye open, the two nodded and Neji let out a cry.

"HINATA!" she ran to her lover's side and Kiba tried to run off. Hinata noticed him trying to get out. And before she could get at him, two swift movements came in and disappeared with Kiba.

Kiba awoke to see two figures standing over him. On he recognized right off the bat, his teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. The other took a little more time before it came to me get. If it weren't for the hair cut Kiba would have never got it. Shikaku Nara.

"You've got a lot of problems Iunzuka," he said as Kurenai stroked his hair. "How much of your blood do you think you'll lose if keep acting like this?"

"What happened?" Kiba said looking around the same hospital room he was earlier today. Shikamaru was awake this time but you wouldn't think so. "Why am I back here?"

"You pretty much had your ass handed to you," Shikaku said sighing. "Why did you think your assault on the Hyuga family would go well was beyond me. Oh and I took your other vile of anit-hyuga powder."

"Great," Kiba said leaning back. "Ino's going to kill me."

"Not really, as far as anyone outside of this room knows that powder is still yours. I got Hiashi to keep it on the down low. Aside from the Hyuga's that powder doesn't even exists. You should give the powder back once the fight with Sasuke and Naruto is done."

"Hiashi?" Kiba asked?

"Lord Hyuga," Kurenai said looking down at her student. "That's his real name."

"He has one?" Kiba said in confusion. "So did I miss the fight?"

"No it starts in about an hour," Shikamaru said shocking his father. "By the way did you bring me my clothes?"

Shikaku tossed his son a bag and he walked off. Kiba sat up and evaluated his physical condition. He really shouldn't get into a fight but he could get to the fight and watch it.

"So should I get Akamaru and head out?" Kiba asked his teacher. "I promise I wont start anymore fights."

"Fine," Kurenai said sighing. "If you get yourself killed it's off my hands."

Kiba got up and put on his coat, the inside of it had dried blood patches on it. He didn't care and suited up in his normal clothes and gear. Akamaru ran into the room while Tsunada and shizune stood at the doorway. Tsunada was holding Tonton.

"Hey Akamaru," Kiba said picking up his dear friend. "It's good to see you again."

"When you said you'd be back I didn't think Shikaku and Kurenai would bring you back bloody," Tsunada said sighing. "Honestly Kiba what are you thinking?"

"Right now that I need to go watch Sasuke do what me and Neji were supposed to do," Kiba said putting Akamaru in his coat. He walked in front of Tsunada and Tonton and Akamaru reached for each other. "Is Neji here or did he take me and my word and didn't show?"

"For what ever reason he's not here," Tsunada said "Oh and the Hyuga's have a booth at the arena so you wont be sitting next to him at the fight. Let's get going."

They group of six (not counting Tonton and Akamaru) walked to the arena. Kiba scratched Akamaru behind the ear as Tsunada explained that many people want to see the only remaining Uchiha fight a jincurike. And that fact that the only Uchiha left is fighting for family love when he plans on killing his brother.

Kiba watched people placing bets on who would win. The favor was Naruto's but it seemed to be 49-51 odds. There was one guy selling dolls of Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Kiba with Akamaru. Kiba bought the one of him and Hinata.

Neji and Hinata walked to the arena hand in hand. Lord Hyuga was walking along side Hanabi who bought dolls of her sister, cousin, Kiba and Sasuke. Lord Hyuga was to busy thinking of how this effects the Hyuga family as a whole to notice his daughter doing that.

Neji had his arm around Hinata and she had her hand on that side interlocking her fingers with his. Her other had had also gripping the same hand. She was smiling that her and Neji were so close reguardless of the fact her old crush was going to fight a poor guy who has no reason being in this fight.

Neji was thinking of his fight with Kiba, Kiba thought Neji was a cowered and some how convinced Uchiha to fight for him. Kiba must have just woke up and not been told Shikamaru screwed up so iunzuka lost his chance to fight.

Neji still asked himself why Kiba cared so much?

Neji tried to think of other things and went to Hanabi, if he and Hinata got married where would that leave Hanabi? She would become side branch and get the curse seal. She would lose her place as the Hyuga head and her role would change to someone to produce a child to protect his and Hinata's child.

Why did Kiba care so much?

Hanabi would lose her place and fall where Neji rose from. She would think that she had to lesser for him to be greater. She would have to deal with the scorn he had. Nothing would improve her, she was late for a curse seal and it would hurt much more then when Neji got it.

Why did Kiba care so much?

"Hey Hinata?" Neji asked

"Yes Neji?" Hinata said smiling "What is it?"

"Why was Kiba willing to die for you? I mean he was mad enough when he found out Sasuke was going take out place he went to fight me for it. He must have wanted something from this fight," Neji asked thinking Hinata would brush him off.

"Kiba has a strange sense of things," Hinata said sighing, "for whatever reason he wants to protect me. As for why he wanted to do this fight to the point of attacking you, he believes he needs to earn his stay in the village."

Earn his stay? Neji didn't really believe that at first but the more he thought bout it the more he liked it. Kiba had something he needed to prove and like Neji he thought to earn it from combat. Did Kiba like Hinata?

"Neji," Hinata said. "Did you have a love before me?"

"No," Neji said still thinking of Kiba. "You were the only girl I ever loved."

"I meant physically not emotionally," Hinata said deadpanned

"No," Neji said still thinking about Kiba and Hinata. "Have you?"

"I-I-" Hinata started

"Neji, Hinata," Lord Hyuga said interrupting his daughter. "As one of the more powerful clans in the village we have a booth, but Sasuke Uchiha said you two could use the old Uchiha booth if you want to watch alone."

"Thank you Lord Hyuga," Neji said and the pair walked off.

"Father?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes what is it?"

"What are you going to do about them?" Hanabi asked concerned about her family.

"If Uchiha wins I'll keep my end of a deal I made with your sister," He said bluntly. "Neji can handle the pressure of Hyuga head."

Hanabi's eyes widened.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke Uchiha was waiting in his designated room. He was thinking over how to fully awaken his sharigan. He had told himself that he wouldn't give into the cures seal until he had a full sharigan. He thought that his fight today was what he needed to get what he wanted.

He heard a knock at the door.

"What?" he said not even opening his eyes.

"Can I come in?" he heard a young female voice reply.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Sasuke said getting agitated.

"It's Hanabi Hyuga," she said almost in the same way her sister would say something. "I just want you to hear me out."

"Fine. Come in," Sasuke said and the door opened.

In walked the young Hyuga. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw dried tears on her checks.

"What is it?" Sasuke said unmoved.

"I need you to train me," she said looking at the uchiha.

"And why should I care about training you?"

"Because I can help you beat Itachi," Hanabi said hoping he would believe her. "My Byakugan can help."

"Do you think I want help?" he said glaring at the young Hyuga. "When it comes down to it, it will only be me and Itachi fighting. You just want power."

"No," Hanabi said defending herself. "I want to prove I'm worthy and can beat my family."

"So power?"

"Yes."

"Let me think about it."

Kiba was sitting along side the group from the hospital when the two rivals entered the field on opposite sides. Sasuke was in his normal look but had a giant shuriken on his back. Naruto walked in looking normal and pissed off. Kiba realized he had no idea how Naruto reacted to this change of events.

The fight soon started and it was amazing to watch. It just kept escalating as each one got one up on each other and then get passed up. When Naruto went overload on his shadow clones, Sasuke fully awoken his sharigan. To combat it. When Sasuke grabbed Naruto and landed his head on the ground, Naruto went into Nine-Tails mode Sasuke gave into the first state of the curse mark. Naruto was still better then Sasuke and for a few moments Kiba thought Naruto would put down Sasuke and then go after Hinata. But Sasuke went to seconded state and with one Chodori that collided with an enhanced Rasangan won.

Sasuke went back into his normal form and stood over Uzumaki's body panting. Kiba didn't know if he needed to kill Naruto for the law to work but he hoped he did. He didn't know why he yelled what he did in the completely silent arena but he did.

"Finish him already!" Kiba found himself standing up and yelling this. Every head in the arena turned to the Iunzuka boy.

"Then you do it!" Kiba heard Hinata yell. She never yelled. Not like that.

"What? You were never going to be apart of this fight I was," Kiba called "If really want to be your cousin then you go kill him. Unless you still love him?"

"WHAT!" Hinata screamed. She ran down the crowed and was holding a gentile fist in both hands. "SAY THAT AGAIN."

She started swinging at Kiba. He dodged 2 out every 3 hits. He keep getting hit on and the Anbu Black Ops just stood where they were. Kiba didn't hit back. But it wouldn't have lasted long before Shikaku caught the Hyuga in Shadow Posstion.

"I thought you said you no fights?" Shikaku scolded Kiba as Hinata struggled.

"I know I did, but she started this one," Kiba said panting. He was bleeding again. "I'm just disappointed that Sasuke didn't even have a good fight. He's still standing!"

About an hour after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto everyone was still complaining that it was a terrible fight and the felt cheated that Naruto played with unfocused rage and they latter found out he was drunk! Everyone thought it was set up.

Lady Tsunada was getting yelled at by Danzo when Shikaku, Gai and Kakashi walked in.

"It was not my influence that lead Uzumaki to do what he is now accused of," The Hokaga argued.

"He is the apprentice of your close friend. You should have taken better care of him, especially when you remember he is a jinjurake and the son of the Fourth Hokaga," Danzo said ignorantly

"Oh who cares, it's over. What's the fall out of this Shizuna?" Tsunada asked.

"Most people would be satisfied if we have Sasuke fight anyone. I'll call in Gaara. The rest… want someone to get killed by a five-minuet hail of Kunai and Shuriken," Shizuna said squeezing Tonton to her chest. "And they want to be either the Hyuga Girl they called her or the male bitch. As they call Kiba."

"They Hinata Hyuga it should be," Danzo said hitting his cane on the ground as if that made it official. "We need show that even thou it's legal for one to marry their own blood we still don't approve of it for what comes from it."

"Who are you to judge? You take children and strip them from family's and names for your special ops," Tsunada said glaring and the bandaged man "Why don't you just do that to Hinata?"

"Because someone needs to die to settle this," Danzo said glairing with one eye half open. "And Iunzuka's to dumb for anyone to learn anything."

"Don't talk about Kiba that way," Tsunada said. "He's not a part of any of the groups he fights for. You should take a page from his book."

"And what? Call for someone's blood so I can watch the one I love be with her cousin? HA!," Danzo walked closer to the Hokaga. "If he agrees this is this 'plan' of yours then settle it. Now I have to go get things done."

Kiba was at the Iunzuka household. He sat on the back porch while the sunset and Akamaru at his side. Neji took Hinata home, the look in his eyes said for him not to come by the Hyuga household. At lest for a while.

When Kiba got back he found two notes.

One saying that his mother and sister went to a meeting they had to attend for the fall out of the fight with Naruto and Sasuke. The other was from Ino and Sakura:

Dear Kiba,

Me and Ino did some research into birth through incest with cousins. Turns out that if Hinata becomes pregnant with Neji's child that the child will have one of two things. One if will be born with half a brain and spend its live mentally challenged. The other is something that only happens with incest with family members who have either Sharigan or Byakugan. The child will be born violent and bloodthirsty. Kill both its parents and only get more powerful with each kill.

There is a way for a child to be born perfect with Lady Tsunada's help. Someone needs to give most their blood into the child so it can be born well enough. The problem is that since both Neji and Hinata have Byakugan who ever does this is most likely going to die. But this will only work on this child and leave the mother barren.

So she will have one or two children then that's it.

If you can find someone to do this Hinata and Neji can have a happy life with one or two kids. But I know you to well Kiba, we've foght along side you for a long time and we know your mother and sister very well. So Lady Tsunada will be waiting for the fall out from Sasuke and Naruto to nlow over then we can get this going.

Me and Ino will tell Hinata and Neji this. Just think this over.

Sakura

Kiba thought over everything he ever gave Hinata and Neji. He risked his hide out. He ended up setting them up. He was willing die once already. It cost Akamaru the chance to be full size. He spent a few days in a comma. Got a lot of blood lost already. And what did he get out of it? Nothing.

Might as well finish this out.

"Hello Iunzuka," came an old male voice. "How are you?"

"Who are you?" Kiba looked over to see and old man in white and black. He had only one eye visible and it seemed to always be half open.

"I am an elder of the village. My name is Danzo," he said looking at the bog boy. "I come here to give you an ultimatum."

"Go ahead," Kiba said looking down to Akamaru.

"Because of your outburst and the lack of fight with Uchiha and Uzumaki the people need the blood of either you or the Hyuga girl to spill. First it was shuriken barrage now they want one of you two to burn. So do you want to take the fall for your lovely Hinata-"

"Let her burn," Kiba said interrupting Danzo. "I'm done getting beat up and kicked out for her and Neji. I don't think I ever even got a 'thanks Kiba, we couldn't have done it with out you Kiba'. Let her burn."

"Very well then. They need one and if you say it should be her fine," Danzo said turning around and walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura was getting supplies for the operation to help Hinata if she is get pregnant. She and Ino were thinking that Kiba would do it because he would do anything for Hinata. More then Neji has.

They were walking out of the mail office when Hinata walked up to them in tears.

"Hinata!" Sakura said scared. "What happened?"

"I-I-I have to die…" she barely got out.

"What? Why?" Ino said putting her box down and running to the raven-haired girl.

"B-Because Naruto's fight with Sasuke was not as good as the build up… and they need blood and they want mine…" Hinata said as Sakura and Ino helped her to the closest bench. For some reason the village was full of these.

"Wait? So you have to die because Fox Boy got drunk? Unbelievable," Ino said thinking this over.

"So what's going to happen to you?" Sakura said while glaring at Ino.

"There going to tie me to a pole and set fire to the bottom of it," Hinata said gripping her hands to her face. She felt her tears move down her arms.

"Ok, ok. Lets think about this," Sakura said reaching for anything. The operation to help Hinata's possible child didn't need Kiba to be alive. Just there and recently dead. "There just blood hungry so all we have to do is get Kiba to volunteer for you and-"

The pink haired was cut off when Hinata punched her into the ground.

"The offered Kiba the chance, he said to let me burn!" Hinata cried out. Ino stood with her mouth open. Sakura stood up feeling the pain from the gentile fist hit she took.

"Ok. Ok, calm down," Sakura gripped the place she was hit and sat back down next to Hinata. Ino's face turned into a glare and stormed off. Sakura only hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sasuke Uchiha and Hanabi Hyuga meet Kiba Iunzuka on his property. They had heard of Hinata's destiny to burn and how Kiba gave up the chance to take her place. The walked in through the back yard and as soon they got into the middle of the yard growls soon surrounded them.

The moonlight didn't give a lot of sight for any normal person, but Sharigan and Byakugan gave both of them the ability to see the twenty or so dogs in position to pounce on them.

"Hanabi, how many do you think you can take?" Sasuke asked readying his Kunai.

"Not many, but we should be fine. You do have that cursed seal after all," Hanabi said readying her hands.

"I know I can take them, just want to know what would happen if I leave you here alone," Sasuke said turning on his Sharigan.

"Back!" they herd Kiba yell. The Iunzuka boy walked in with out Akamaru. "What do you two want?"

"Hanabi wanted to talk to you and thought might need some mussel," Sasuke said Sharigan still open.

"Hinata is going to be burned alive Kiba," Hanabi said following Sasuke and leaving her Byakugan on. "I need your help to save her."

"I had my chance. She's earned what she got," Kiba said as his mother's dog walked to his side glaring with its one eye.

"What?" Hanabi said shocked.

"Yeah an elder came here and asked if I wanted to burn or should I just let your sister do that. So let her," Kiba said looking at the two who still looked ready to fight.

"But-But why?"

"Because I've done more then my share. I don't think I ever even got a 'thank you Kiba' for all the shit I've done. Why would I give my life at this point?" Kiba said getting angry. "Besides it's her fault for drawing attention to herself so the people would think to burn her or me. If not Naruto would be in that fire and I would be tossing in whisky and dancing around it. I'm going to bed so you two better leave if you don't want my family here to rip you to shreds. I already saw them bite into Ino."

Neji was home. Where he and Hinata and first woke next to each other. Only this time Hinata was in a cell awaiting to be burned. Neji had Hanabi explain everything she knew to him, from Kiba saying he was done helping them to risking his hideout. But one thing he never could figure out was what made Hinata do what she did and crawl into bed naked next to her cousin.

Neji's involvement started when he woke up naked next to Hinata. He wanted to know what happened to make her do that. She had every reason to beat him till he left her room then burn the bed. What made her want to be with him? Its not like that was something he ever lead up on and if the roles were reversed and he didn't like hinata he would have put more thought into then crawling into bed with the guy who beat the shit out of her.

Was Kiba involved?

Ok so Neji walked home drunkenly and ended alone in Hinata's bed. But Hinata was the one who walked in so the question still remains. What was motivated her to get in with him?

His best and only lead was the last man Hinata wanted to see right now. Kiba Iunzuka.

*knock**knock*

"Come in," Neji said not even sitting to see who it was.

"Umm Neji?" came a female voice. He looked up to see his younger cousin. "I have something for you."

"Just hand it over," she laid a letter over his stomach and left.

He picked it up and saw it was from Kiba. He pulled out a kunai and opened it.

Neji,

I know you probably want to see impaled right now but I screwed up and I need you to help me fix it. Hinata is someone we both care about and I'm sorry for getting her where she is now wither of not I think she should do something to repay what she owes. On the day of Hinata's burning meet me and Sasuke with Hanabi and we'll spring Hinata before she could burn.

These are blood hungry people, so then need a better fight. I'll bet you anything that Naruto is going to be there so Sasuke is going to handle him and get the people's attention away from Hinata where you and Hanabi will get her lose.

I have something I need to do that I can't tell you yet but you'll see.

Kiba.

Neji thought that if Kiba really cared he would have took her burning in the first place but he wasn't going to drop his best chance to get back Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking the streets at night with two thoughts in his head; one was to get back as Sasuke for beating him. The other was 'get Hinata back to normal.' He thought he needed to win her and take her as his own, but first, he needed to take care of the Orichmaru people.

He saw one at the Ramen Shop he normally goes to. It was the one with long red hair and was sitting and laughing with Tenten. He thought they acted like a couple, maybe they were but he didn't care.

She let her go this time because if he fought her hear he would only have one before the Anbu came after him. And he didn't want to wreak his source of Ramen.

The next one he saw was carrying boxes with Shikamaru. He had gray hair that covered one eye and looked like he had another head growing out of his back.

He thought Shikamaru would get involved and Naruto didn't know a way around Shadow posstion yet so he just walked on. Thinking that the village he loved now endorsed homosexuality and incest.

He had two left to look for, the fat one and the six armed one. Both of them were where Naruto thought to look. The training field. For some reason this where everything happened, in fact Hinata's burning was going to take place here.

The fat one was talking to the six armed one and Naruto snuck around behind them. He pulled a kunai and forced it into the six armed one's head. The fat one shot up and turned on his curse mark. Naruto jumped on him like a wild animal and started to dig deep into him with his teeth and fingers. He was still breathing when the Anbu came. Naruto ran off before anyone could identify him. He hoped it looked enough like Kiba for them bam to get placed there.

Hinata sat alone in a jail cell under that building that held the Hokaga's office. Hinata knew that this was at the Hokaga's asking for her not to be placed in Anbu custody. Hinata looked to the ceiling. She wanted more then anything to see Neji's face among the stars on her final night in this world. Or just Neji.

She thought of everyone she loved: Neji, Hanabi, her father, Kiba….

She took back what she said about wanting more then anything to see Neji's face and changed it to why Kiba did this to her.

She thought back to her and Neji making love and Kiba and Neji having fight earlier that day. He did so much for the two of them; did she ever thank him for any of it?

Now she just wanted to good-bye and thanks to Kiba, Neji and Hanabi…

As punishment for the technicality that pitted Sasuke and Naruto against each other Shikamaru had to help set the fire that would burn Hinata. Sakon helped out because he didn't want to see Shikamaru have to go through this on his own. It was late at night before it was finished and Shikamaru had one of two places to go. Home or the Kiba-Shika-Cho. He thought it over, home meant yelling mother and warm bed. Kiba-Shika-Cho meant peace and lumpy bed. Kiba-Shika-Cho it was.

He got to the entrance and fell in. he made sure to close it and headed down the stairs to find someone already there.

"Tamari?" he asked in confusion. She was sitting on the bed in a bathrobe with the Iunzuka's symbol on the right breast pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she said holding the flaps tighter around her. "I've been with a lot of people. Sexually I mean. I didn't want you grow infatuated with me and go through want others have."

"I know," Shikamaru said standing and the base of the stairs. "I comforted Tenten while she was on the rebound from you."

Tamari gripped the flaps harder.

"Tenten… I wish I never did those things to her..."

"She said you helped her to find a part of her. For better or for worse she's happy for what happened over," Shikamaru said walking closer to Tamari.

"What do you know?" Tamari asked "I need to know the truth."

"That you've been sexually with a lot of people in this village. Do you want a list?"

"Yes…"

"Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, I think Shino at one point. Neji said you had a threesome with Sakura and Ino. Orgy with Sakura, Ino, Tsunada and Shizuna. Gai maybe. Kakashi. Maybe one other… oh yeah Kurenai," Shikmaru was a few feet in front of the sand village girl. "You know I don't care about that."

"You don't?" she looked up at the chunin. She had dried tears on her checks and her held what Shikamaru would only call sorrow. "Why?"

"Because people have baggage. I just happen to personally know most of yours," Shikamari walked closer and was less then a foot from her. "Did I miss anybody?"

"Do you want to know?"

"I don't know if I do or don't,"

"The only other was Kiba."

"Kiba? Wow,"

"How is he any worse then Shino?" Tamari asked glaring.

"Because I didn't think he would sleep with anyone but Hinata," Shikamaru sat next to Tamari. "If you don't want to be with me any longer I understand. I'm a boring person."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you put up with me knowing everything I've done?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," was Shikamaru's response "If I had to pick one it's that I do care about you."

"I want to be with you," Tamari said. "But there's so much dark I don't want you to see… I'm not a good person. Just look at what I've done to people twice my age."

"I don't care about that," Shikamaru said pulling one of Tamari's hands into his own. "I care about what happens now. I want to be with you to. We'll figure something out."

"Can we not talk about that now?" Tamari said grapping both flaps of the bathrobe with her other hand. "For now… can we just… cuddle... no words…?"

"Of course."

Hinata went along willingly as Anbu agents escorted her to the training field for her burning. They only tied her hands in front of her. She guessed at Hokaga's orders. She had terrible cramps in her stomach and head. She felt like throwing up and sleeping.

When she got to the field she saw the crowd that had accumulated. Most of the village and about half of the people from the Sasuke and Naruto where there. She noticed her father, Kiba's mom and sister and Shino were right up front.

No Neji or Kiba.

She saw Tayuya and Tenten standing hand in hand as she walked the designated path. She saw Naruto glare as she passed him. He looked to have a plan to kill her right there. She wondered if Sasuke showed up.

No Neji or Kiba.

She walked up on a huge pile of wood with a metal pole in the middle. The Anbu walked her to the pole and tied a rope around her elbows to lock her to the pole.

No Neji or Kiba.

"Speak your last words if you wish," one of the Anbu said and others silenced the crowd.

"Last night was my last night," Hinata started. "And I wondered what made me get to that point. It came down to two things, one was Kiba passing this to me and the other was my own dam stupidity."

She noticed her father look at her with pride. As if he was proud that she's doing this. She died and now Hanabi would take her place back. She just remembered she didn't see Hanabi anywhere either.

"I fell in love with my cousin and I'm not ashamed of that. I wish he was here to see this but I guess it would take a lot to see someone you love burn in front of you," Naruto was glaring still. Hinata noticed that he had gear on his back. As if he was preparing to go on a mission. "For awhile I loved Naruto but he never noticed me. And one night while I was at the Iunzuka household Kiba came and comforted me. He said someone did love me for me and he didn't think he would be right for me. I pulled it from him and found out Neji loved me."

She looked down at her father. She looked closely to see dried tears on his face.

"I only regret not apologizing to my sister and Kiba for treating them poorly these past few days. And not thanking Kiba for what he has done for me," she noticed Shikamaru and Tamari standing next to Tayuya and Tenten. They were holding each other closely. She smiled for them and wished them luck. "I only ask for everyone out here today to find the person they love and stick with them… I'm ready to die now…"

"Not yet your not!" she heard a familiar voce yell out "Let's go Akamaru!"

A huge smoke pile came from nowhere and divide Hinata from the crowd. Sasuke Uchiha ran past Hinata with a huge shuriken in both hands. Neji and Hanabi followed and cut Hinata lose. The three of them turned to run back but Hanabi stayed.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as cut the rope around Hinata's wrists.

"I need to do something first," she responded.

"Wolf Fang Over Fang!" the voice cried out as a huge double-headed wolf came spinning out of the smoke cloud. The three Hyuga saw everything with there Byakugan. It went after Naruto in what looked like a giant white tornado. It hit Naruto and he went into the hair but the double-headed wolf followed him into the air still hitting him with the front point of the tornado. "Not finished yet!"

The mass of beast spun Naruto right into the ground. The beast exploded into white smoke and something shot out of it and Hanabi caught it. Hinata looked at it and saw Akamaru. She looked back to see Naruto laying on the ground and Kiba standing away from him panting.

"Th-th-that was Kiba?" Hinata said shocked. Hanabi ran past her sister and cousin and the soon followed.

Kiba looked at the fallen Naruto and smiled. He could smell Akamaru with Hanabi and could see it growing smaller with Neji's and Hinata's.

"…There safe… and I'm still here…" he looked behind him and saw a flood of Anbu agents and Hyuga guards coming at him. Two giant shuriken got in their path and they stopped. Sasuke Uchiha came in between the two shuriken.

"Let them fight it out," Sasuke called out and the crowd screamed for the dog boy to kill the yellow haired ninja. "It's better this way."

Naruto got up glaring at the Iunzuka boy.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Naruto said smiling ear to ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiba awoke with a cold feeling all over his body. He was in a white room with only the bed he was laying, a side table, two doors on ether side of the bed and a painting of the Final Valley on the wall across from him. He sat up and found he was wearing a hospital gown. He looked to the end table and saw his normal clothes.

The door to his left opened and in walked Tsunada.

"You truly are something you know that?" she said angrily. "You have done nothing but cause problems to get Hinata sentenced to being burned and then you break her out of it."

"Hinata's pregnant," Kiba said holding his hand to his left eye. It still hurt. "Sentence me to death and then do that operation thing Sakura told me about. It'll satisfy anything else leftover from this whole thing."

"Already done," she said rubbing her eyes. "You've been out for a few days. How do you know Hinata's pregnant?"

"A women gives off a certain type of smell when carrying a child," Kiba said making a mental list of people he had to talk to. "And Incest is an easy thing to pick out of a field of pregnant women."

"I'd kill you myself for all the trouble you caused but I'm already doing that," Tsunada said opening the door she entered in and the other door opened.

"Hello Kiba," someone said in a hidden sounding voice walking in.

"Shino?" Kiba said confused "Didn't think you'd be first up."

"Most don't," Shino said walking closer to his teammate. "I just came to bid you farewell."

"I still want to ask you something," Kiba said looking at his cloaked friend. "If what I heard is right, why didn't you use those anit-hyuga bugs of yours to find and eliminated Neji and Hinata?"

"I have my reasons," came the vague response "I'll tell you in the after life. Good bye Kiba."

"Good bye Shino," Kiba said as Shino held out his hand and Kiba took it. Shino left and in walked the next pair.

"How are you feeling son?" his mother asked walking to the other side of the bed,

"Oh I'm fine, surprised to see you guys this soon. I've been doing this mostly on my own," Kiba said watching his sister pull a chair in from the hall and took a seat.

"You're an Iunzuka Kiba," his mother said. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm proud to be your older sister," Hana said picking up Kiba's hand. "Because of you I can be with our mother together, forever, and with no fear."

"To take a page from our mother 'fight for what you believe in' and that's what I did," Kiba said gripping her hand "When Neji and get married, can you two be there for me?"

"For you kid? Anything," his mother said ruffing up his hair. "Come on Hana let's give the kid some more of his time to the others."

"There's more?" Kiba asked wonderingly.

"You've gotta die today kid, its said and you have a lot of people wants a few words with you," his mother said kissing Kiba on the forehead and his sister reaching in for a hug.

His mother and sister left out the same door the entered in and in walked Sasuke Uchiha and Hanabi Hyuga.

"I thought I'd see your sister before you," Kiba said looking at the young Hyuga walking by the Uchiha's side. "And I didn't think I'd see you at all."

"Well I showed," Sasuke said sitting in the chair Hana brought in.

"Kiba," Hanabi said getting the dog boy's attention "Sasuke took me on as his apprentice. Were leaving the day after tomarow."

"Really? Well you got a good teacher," Kiba said ruffing up Hanabi's hair. "Why are you leaving?"

"After you beat the hell out of Naruto he left to find Orichmaru to get the power to beat you and me," Sasuke said matter-oh-fact "He also killed Kidomaru and put Jirobo in the hospital."

"Then where the hell am I?" Kiba asked.

"Room in Hokaga's building," Hanabi said.

"You know what we better go, the next two outside really want to see you. Let's go Hanabi," Sasuke said getting up.

"Yes master," Hanabi replied.

The two of them left. Kiba thought that Hanabi found a good path to follow, and Uchiha would be a good protecter for me. Like how he was for Hinata.

"Hey bitch boy," said a red haired girl standing next to Tenten.

"Tayuya. Tenten," Kiba said thinking what would make then want to see them aside from the same reason someone like Konhamaru would see him. "So what put you two above Sakura and Ino on the list of visitors I apparently have?"

"There up next," Tenten said leaning on the wall. "Followed by Shikmaru and Tamari."

"Wow," Kiba said thinking over this order. "So what did you two want to say?"

"Just wanted to thank the man who allowed for this to be allowed in public," Tayuya said pulling Tenten close to her and put her lips on the surprised weapons user. Tenten soon melted in Tayuya's arms and worked her tongue in the others mouth. Kiba sat and watched as the girls worked their arms, legs and tongues around each other. Tayuya pulled away after a minuet. "Oh and we're a couple now."

"I see that," Kiba said smiling "Glade to see I did some good for the people as a whole but Sauske beat Naruto so you should thank him before he leaves."

"We will," Tenten said still a little dizzy. "Is there anything eles you want to ask?"

"Take care of Hinata for me ok?" Kiba said looking at Tayuya. "You two are people I would trust. Take care of Hinata's kid for me will you?"

"We will," Tayuya said walking out. "Good bye."

"Good bye," Kiba said as the pair walked out arm in arm.

Kiba was glad Sakura was next. He needed to ask her something. The pink haired girl and her blond loved walked in. The two looked to have been crying.

"Hey Kiba," Sakura said wrapping her arms around the dog boy followed by Ino. "We're going to miss you."

"Yeah I'll you guys to," Kiba said thinking if they were going to replay Tenten's performance. "So did you decide to marry here of sand village?"

"Kiba," Sakura said tilting her head "You must have forgot about this so I'll remind you. We're 13-14. All of the rooky nine is. Hinata may have found the love of her live and is going to have to marry if she get pregnant. But we still have time. Besides… we still need to tell our parents…"

"Oh give it time," Kiba said smiling "Besides Hinata already is."

"What? She's pregnant?" Ino said shocked, Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you- never mind dog senses I get it."

"Which leads into something I need to ask you. Sakura you and I both know I'm not going to live to see the sun rise and Hinata needs some to look out for her like I did. Neji can't do it because they're now having a child, would take over the role as her protector?"

"What?" Sakura said taking a step back. "Why?"

"Because someone needs to be there for her, someone needs to be that shoulder to cry on when something happens with Neji. I did that for a while now and now that I'm as good as a dead dog someone needs to. It was you or Shikamaru and I choice you."

"Why? Shikamaru is smarter and more pliable," Sakura said stumping back and Ino held her steady.

"You found your place thou, you have Ino and are happy. Shikamaru's still figuring himself out. Will you do it?" Kiba asked looking into the pink haired girls eyes.

"Yes Kiba. I will," Sakura said walking up and hugging the dog boy once more. "Shikamaru and Tamari want in. We got to go,"

"Good bye Cherry Blossom. I hope you do well out there," Kiba said and the lovers walked out and the next two walked in. Tamari was dressed in her normal garb minus the giant fan and Shikamaru was just wearing his normal stuff. He didn't even have his chunin vest.

"Hello Kiba," Tamari said sitting in the chair. Shikamaru leaned on the wall. "How are you feeling?"

"Physical tired and beat. Mentally, I'm doing just fine," Kiba said smiling. "So what? Are you two a couple now?"

"We'll tell you when we figure it out," Shikamari said giving a look that said 'shut up Kiba'. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kiba said smiling still.

"Why are you doing this? I mean if Hinata's not pregnant why die now?"

"Well she is, she doesn't know about that yet. Dog sences. And as for why… you remember Neji's rant to Naruto during the chunin exams?"

"Sorta. Destiny right?"

"Well I believe everyone has a destiny. Mine was to protect Hinata. I screwed up when I said 'let her burn' so I had to fix that. And destiny said for Hinata to carry Neji's child and its my job to do whatever I can to protect her, so if I go through with this I will," Kiba looked the Nara boy in the eye. "If you were in my place I'm sure you'd do the same."

"So Kiba," Tamari said thinking the dog boys reasoning over. "Was it my destiny to fuck you then?"

"Here's my theory for you, you thought that if you found a strong man you wouldn't need to work as hard as you do. So after Gai, Kakashi, and others you were just trying to find someone and that's when you hit Shino and me. Then Tenten. Then you just took that drinking card you play often and when to threesomes and orgy's with all girls. Which was more physically satisfying." Kiba said this with out hesitation. Shikamaru was shocked he would just say this, but the most dangerous man is a man who knows he's dead. "And when you rolled around to Shikamaru you found mental tranquility. But he wasn't physical what you wanted. So you had a choice. Mental or physical."

"What did I pick?" Tamari asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"I'll tell you when you two figure it out," Kiba said smirking.

"So how many are left? I want to talk to the girl I'm doing all this for," Kiba said looking back up to his friend.

"Choji, Lord Hyuga, Neji, and finally Hinata," Shikamaru said looking at Kiba's dissection of Tamari. _Did she fuck Shino and Kiba at the same time? _"Oh and Kurenai."

"Ok," Kiba said smiling "Take care of Hinata's kid. You want prove on how I know what I'm doing? She'll give birth and he kid will have some traits that a Hyuga wouldn't have if not for me."

"Ok Kiba," the two of them bib there farewells and walked out as Choji walked in.

"SO Choji," Kiba said sighing. "About the Kiba-Shika-Cho… you might want to clean it. A lot."

"It doesn't matter," Choji said standing at the foot of the bed. "I over heard your speech about you being Hinata's protector…. Would Shikamaru be my protector for all he's done for me?"

"Maybe, but you switched roles when Shikamaru put himself where he is now. You might just want to do what you've been doing. So why else are you here?"

"I don't want anything, I just want to say to goodbye to my friend," Choji said walking over to Kiba and embracing him. "Good bye Kiba."

"Bye Choji. Hope you find a girl for you. I hear the girl at the ramen shop is open, she kinda liked me but maybe you can win her over," Kiba said smirking.

"Thank you," Choji left and in walked Lord Hyuga.

"Be honest Iunzuka," he said as soon as the door closed. "What do you hope to gain by doing this?"

"A few things, one for Neji to shut up about side branch and destiny. Two I want you to take the Iunzuka clan as your clans protectors," Kiba looked right into the pupilless eyes of the Hyuga. "It might help your reputation with all that's been going on. And I know you've been using that Byakugan to see Hinata every night and saw that she is now carrying child. Don't you want something to hold up as a benefit for all this mess?"

"And would your clan agree to this?" Lord asked wondering what a dyeing man was trying to do.

"You gave them that letter right?" Kiba asked

"Yes,"

"Then when I'm dead they'll come and offer to do what I ask. Just agree right away and your clan will become more powerful. I put this together with someone much smarted then me," Kiba looked down at himself.

_Would this be my legacy? _

"Alright Kiba, but I have thing to ask you?" Lord Hyuga said thinking of what he knew of Lady Tsunada's medical prowess. "Are you going to have Hinata carry not only Neji's child but your own threw what Lady Tsunada can do?"

"Yep," Kiba said without hesitation. "It'll be the one with Iunzuka face lines."

"You're legacy then. Combing clans and one child. I'm writing the truth in the sacred scrolls that one the head of the Hyuga clan see the truth about that child,"

"As you wish,"

The Hyuga head left and in walked his nephew and future son-in-law.

"Hello Kiba," Neji said standing at the foot of the bed. "I guess this will be the last time we will speck in this world."

"Yeah I guess your right," Sadness creped over Kiba's face when he realized that with less visitors meant last time. "I just want you to take care of Hinata, can you do that?"

"Until the day I die I will," Neji said seeing in Hinata was listing in. She wasn't. "I need to know something."

"I know what you're going to ask. Just get it out," Kiba said looking a potted plate. Cherry blossom. And next to that a camellia.

"Do you love Hinata?"

"Yes. And unlike you I know I'll never be there for her like you can, but I will do what I can. I wont live for the sun rise but I will die so you two can something that… why spoil the surprise?" Kiba said smirking.

"I respect you Kiba, for all you gave to Hinata when I couldn't. and what your going to give. Who did you pick to take over your place to help Hinata when I could not so I know who to respect?"

"Here's a clue," Kiba picked the cherry blossom and handed it to Neji. "You'll figure it out. Good-bye Neji Hyuga. Take care of her for me."

"I will. Good Bye Kiba Iunzuka," Neji took the flower and walked out. Kiba sighed and tried to pull himself together for what he's been preparing for.

"Hell-Hello Kiba," Hinata said holding her hands close to her chest.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba frowned. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. "Sorry for doing what I did to you."

"You shouldn't say that," Hinata said walking closer to her friend. "That should be something I should say…"

"Back to being shy I see, you really are something Hinata," Kiba sat up. He half toyed with the idea of standing up but just laid back down wincing in pain. "Well what else might happ- HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata stepped back in sudden fear. "W-What's wrong K-Kiba?"

"I was just thinking of that night you had dinner at my place," Kiba said. "You wont get it for a while."

"What?" Hinata said confussed.

"Never mind," Kiba said smiling. "So what are you playing to do now?"

"W-Well Neji asked me to marry him…" Hinata said touching her index fingers together. "…We're going to be married in a week. The Hyugas have a ceremony that's for marriage so I didn't have to do a lot of planning…"

"What ever makes you happy Hinata," Kiba said looking at his friend. Sakura was right. She was 13 and Neji was 14. This was a little early. But then again why would Kiba care. He'll be dead in a few minuets. "I hope you and him are happy together."

"W-We will…Kiba?" Hinata asked getting closer.

"Yeah Hinata?" Kiba said wondering what she had to ask.

"Why are you dying today?"

"You know incest leads to birth deformities right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Lady Tsunada's a medical master, she has a plan and I have a part. Before you say you'll quit Neji (which I don't think you will anyway) I'm dying because of the aftermath from Naruto vs Sasuke anyway. Might as well *snicker* die so you can- HAHAHAHA!"

"What makes you do that?" Hinata asked.

"Do you remember what you said that night? You said I shouldn't have to sacrifice my life for the betterment of yours; well that's what I'm doing. Your pregnant and I don't want you to have to deal with a deformed child," Kiba said snickering. "I just find that I'm doing what you said not as a conclusion to you saying that line so I wouldn't be in Neji's shoes right now."

"How-How did you- dog senses…." Hinata started to cry and ran over to the dog boy. "I DON'T WANT YOU DIE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I'l-I'll dump Neji, give up my child just don't die!"

"I'm sory Hinata. We had the chance, you didn't want me to. Now we both have to suffer the consensuses," he took Hinata into his arms and held her tight. "What happened to us Hinata?"

"…Please Kiba… we've done enough talking… I just want to…." Kiba pulled Hinata into the hospital bed and the two laid down. Kiba didn't want to spend his last moments with anyone else. His sister and mother were to busy with each other, Shino was working on ways to beat everybody, Kurnai didn't even bother to show up.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah Hinata."

"Thanks for everything. I couldn't have done it without you Kiba." That was the last thing Kiba ever remembered.


	17. Chapter 17 (Final)

Hinata went through the operation with Tsunada and walked home in shame. Neji and Hanabi and even her father had come home before her. She couldn't blame them, she fell asleep in Kiba's arms and woke up on an operation table and Tsunada telling her that she'll give birth to twins.

The moon was out again. Just like the night Kiba told her that Neji loved her. The stars even looked the same. Maybe it was her imagination but she thought she saw Neji's face among the stars.

No one was awake at the Hyuga household when she got there. She never felt so alone. Kiba was always there for her. Not Neji, not Hanabi, not her own father, not Naruto. Nobody. Nobody. All she had was Neji's kids.

Doomed to a life of Hyuga serving Neji. She did love him, but Kiba was always there. She did love Neji. She did love Neji. She did love Neji….

Hinata went to Neji's old room knowing Neji was in hers. She fell into his well-kept bed and sleep soon to her. While sleeping she started to dream of her times with Kiba. She saw herself at a very young age playing with Kiba and Akamaru in a sand box.

"Hey Hinata! Let's go to the swings," Kiba said holding out his hand.

"…Ok…" she took it and the two of them ran off to the swing set.

"Do you want to go first Hinata?" the young Kiba asked. "You can sit with Akamaru if you want."

"Thank you Kiba," she got on and Kiba's puppy jumped on her lap.

"Ready?"

"Yes,"

Kiba started to push Hinata. Higher and higher Hinata went and the happier she got.

"Push me higher!" she yelled cheerfully "Higher!"

"Wait Hinata-" Hinata flew out of the swing and hit the ground.

*Thud*

"Hinata are you alright?" Kiba asked after running over.

"I-I-I…" Hinata stammered out before she welled up in tears.

"Main branch, how weak," A young Neji said walking by. "My father died for you? How sad."

"Let me look at it," Kiba said pulling Hinata's hand away from her right arm and leg. "It's a little scraped up. Here my mommy can help, lets go to my house." Kiba put Hinata on his back and stared to walk to the Iunzuka house.

"Why are you helping her? She should be able to help herself," Neji said walking in front of the two. "Through her back to the dirt she belongs in."

"She's part of your family Neji," Kiba said glaring. "You shouldn't talk that way about her."

"Kiba…" Hinata said whipping her eyes. "It's fine…"

"Yeah Kiba listen to the weak link," Neji said smiling menacingly "Your worse then she is."

"Hinata is better then that, she's better then you are you Jerk!" he was glaring at her friends cousin.

"She can't fight, she can't do what's needed of main branch. She's worse then you and you are below the fleas in your hair," Neji said laughing. "HAHAHA This-"

Kiba dove at Neji and started to claw into his cheats Hinata got of his back and sat on her knees.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Kiba yelled as he cut into Neji's clothes and shredding up.

"KIBA IUNZUKA!" Hinata heard Kiba's mother yell. She ran over and pulled her child off of Neji. "What do you think your doing?"

"He insulted Hinata! Let me go I'm not done yet!" she slapped him and he calmed down.

"When we get home I'll-"

"Tsume," came an older male voice. "Neji was asking for it."

"Oh Itachi," Kiba's mom said letting her child go "What happened?"

"Hinata and Kiba were playing on the swings. She got hurt. Kiba went to help her and Neji started to Insult them," Itachi kneeled down to Hinata and picked her up and put her on his back. "I'll take her back to Lord Hyuga. Please be considerate to Kiba. He was just caring about her."

Itachi picked up the passed out Neji and left.

"He really did care didn't he?" came a women's voice and the image faded.

"What who are you?" Hinata said scared. A female figure appeared. She worn camouflage, her black hair went down to blow her but and had a headband with a musical note on it.

"It's not important, what is why I'm here," she walked over to Hinata and in a blink of an eye they were in a different room. This one was made of what looked like brown and gray rock. The room had a table full of eaten food and a bed with two people in it. The girl with the long hair was there and the other was one Hinata recognized.

"That's Tayuya," Hinata said looking over to the longhaired girl. "Your Kin?"

"Yeah, well I was anyway," she sat on the bed with the image of her sleeping self. "Tayuya was everything to me. I'm glad she fond someone."

"Why are you showing me this?" Hinata asks looking at the sleeping couple.

"This was for me, I'm here to tell you Kiba's ok," she said stunning the raven-haired girl.

"But he's dead…"

"So am I, he's in the afterlife, because he knew you to well someone else had to come. So he chose me to tell you he's happy with how everything turned out," Kin said sitting Hinata down.

"Why you? Not to be mean!"

"He over heard Tayuya's story to Hanabi. I guess it was good enough to him," Kin said picking up Hinata's hand. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. You have to worry about your children now. He's looking out for you. You wont remember this in full, my part anyway. But you'll subconsciously know he's all right."

"Why did you agree?" Hinata asked.

"Why do you want to know? You wont remember anyway," Kin asked confused.

"Tell me," Hinata said. "I want to know."

"I believe love is like a flower, it's a beautiful thing regardless of where it grows. Gay, straight, lesbian, incest whatever. It's glorious," Kin pulled Hinata close and kissed her forehead. "I look forward to seeing you when your time comes."

"Hinata?" came a soft female voice. "Hinata? Wake up dad's looking for you."

Hinata sat up in bed and looked over to see her younger sister standing next to her.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked touching her forhead.

"Kiba's funeral is starting in a few hours and Dad wanted to see you, he's in his office. Should I tell him that you have morning sickness?" Hanabi asked conserved for her sister.

"No. No, I should get up," Hinata got up and saw she slept in her normal outfit. "Tell him I'll be there."

"Ok, Neji's out side in the training field," Hanabi walked out.

Hinata didn't even change out of her clothes when she got to her fathers office. The door was open and Hinata knocked anyway.

"Come in Hinata," he said laying a photo down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hinata asked shocked.

"For putting you thru what I did, it's my fault you ended up where you are now. It cost a man his life; Kiba Iunzuka was a very respectable man. I don't care that he was 13. He did something few people did; he was loyal to the family and he was not a Hyuga. I don't know what made him do what he did for the Hyuga clan but because of it where stronger and now in an on going alliance with the Iunzuka clan," Lord Hyuga said. He stood up with his hands still on the desk.

"Yes father,"

"I'm glad you found a man like him, I just wanted to tell you that you're a fine young lady and I'm proud that you're my daughter. You have wonderful taste in people; Neji would die for you and is loyal to the clan. I'm proud of you. Come here," Lord Hyuga walked over to his daughter and embraced her. "You've grown up so fast."

Kiba Iunzuka's funeral was handled very swiftly, the Hyuga and Nara clans put it together. He was to be laid in the ground an hour before sundown. Everyone showed up. It wasn't as large as the third Hokaga's (no one expected it or wanted it to be) Gaara and Kankuro showed up. What remained of the rooky nine, Team Gai, Tamari was with Shikamaru. Danzo was strangely there. Tsunada and Shizune where there. Akamaru was sitting next Tonton and he looked to be in the worst shape of all.

Hanabi latter told Hinata that he didn't know Kiba was going to throw him to her after the Wolf Fang Over Fang.

All the teachers where there. It amazed Hinata that people who didn't even know him on a personal level showed like Gaara. The remains of the Sound Ninja Four. Jirobo was still in the hospital and could come. Sakon and Ukon were there and weren't together. Tayuya and Tenten were next to each other.

People from the Iunzuka clan that didn't even like or didn't know Kiba showed. There dogs where lined up singing praises during the portion of saying their good byes. People didn't make speeches. Only one person could make a speech and by committee Hinata was chosen.

She got up in front of everybody as Kiba's body was laid inside the ground.

"Kiba Iunzuka was my teammate and friend. He's been protecting me sense w were little kids. He would help me however he could, from the time he carried me home when I was hurt when we kids at the playground to what he's done now he always cared and now he's gone," Hinata saw everyone looking at her. She needed something good. "A night not to long ago I had dinner at his house with his family. Afterwards I found myself crying in the backyard. I thought nobody cared about me. My father wanted me to find a husband that could be a better clan leader then me, my own cousin hatted me, and the love of my life at that time never noticed me .He comforted me and told me that now my husband to be loved me."

Hinata worked her eyes over to Akamaru. He looked to be in worse shape then anyone else. Poor, poor dog.

"As much as Kiba did for me my only hope if that people remember him for what he did for the village at large because of him open relationships of any kind are allowed," Hinata looked at Tayuya and Tenten and Sakura and Ino when she said that. "With time I hope everyone comes to repsect him. Not for what he did in my family but as a village at large. Akamaru was his partner and friend; he took this loss harder then anyone of us. I thank the Iunzuka clan for giving me one friend to stick things through think and thin. I will never do for him as much as he did for me. But I have a feeling he's happy with how his life ended up. Thank you to everyone who…who…who…."

Hinata fell the ground and tears swelled to her eyes. She screamed out and everyone hung his or her head. Akamaru ran over to the raven-haired girl and she pulled him in tight. Shikamari, Kakashi, Asuma and Kunrnai laid the box down into the ground. Out of the four of them Shikamaru looked to be in worse shape, but he walked over to Tamari right afterwards.

Neji walked to Hinata but she said she needed some time alone. He said ok and left to rejoin Lee and Gai. Neji noticed they were holding hands. Another remembrance of Kiba was all Neji would see.

Hanabi and Sasuke where in the back of the crowd, once it cleared the two walked up and laid a camellia flower at Kiba's tombstone. Hanabi walked to her sister.

"Hey sis," Hanabi said lowering herself to her older sisters level. "I'll be here till tomarow. If you need me."

"*Snivel* Thanks Hanabi…." Hinata pulled Hanabi into her arms. Akamaru was in between the two. Sasuke said he'd meet Hanabi at the gate at the appointed time. Hanabi was with Hinata and Akamaru till midnight. At that point Hanabi noticed Hinata was asleep and Akamaru wanted out.

"Hey Akamaru," Hanabi said pulling him from her sisters grasp. "So what are you going to do now that Kiba's gone?"

"…." Akamaru looked down and did the dog version of shrugging.

"You want to come along with me?" Hanabi asked picking up her sister.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"Come on. Lets get back home,"

Neji waited up for her lover in her room. He still hadn't brought his stuff over but he had overheard that they'll be moving in a new room when they get married and the end of the week.

Neji did wonder if Hanabi would still be here.

As much as Neji tried his mind kept drifting back to Hinata and Kiba. Did Kiba love Hinata as he did? Did Kiba die just to anger Neji and sadden Hinata? Did Kiba fuck Hinata?

"…No…No…No… Kiba was just a loyal dog and Hinata his master…" Neji said aloud. Kiba was what? Half dog? Part at lest. So that started to make more sense…. If it is a lie is what Neji will believe.

The day of Hinata's and Neji's wedding was the Saturday following Kiba's Monday funeral. Much to Sasuke's displeasure he and Hanabi stayed and showed up. Sakura and Ino help Hinata do most the planning. Neji did help but not much, he mostly just walked around as people congratulated him and gave impute when asked for it.

He didn't have a bachelor party but had a night talking to Shikamaru and Choji at the Ramen shop.

Shikamaru was the best man (mostly because he was there and Sasuke had something else to do). Sakura was the maid of honor and Tamari was one of the bride's maids. Along with Ino, Tenten and Tayuya. Choji, Gaara, Kankoru where there.

Due to her position of Hokaga Tsunada said she will marry the two of them because she wanted to. Shizune was standing behind Tsunada for the whole ceremony. Tonton and Akamaru where in the front benches.

Lord Hyuga was next to the loving pair of animals. Everybody that knew Hinata, Neji and Kiba where there. Neji stood at the alter and waited for Hinata to walk down to it. Lord Hyuga couldn't walk his daughter down, he didn't think he earned it. Shikamaru leaned over to Neji.

"Is Hinata even coming?" Shikamari asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. You know everything I do, do that hand thinking sign you have," Neji said half glaring have worried.

"Fine," Shikamaru made his pose and it caught Lord Hyuga's attention. He looked to his nephew who looked back whose eyes said 'what do you want me to do?'

"And?" Neji whispered.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes!" Neji said angered.

"She's not coming. Either she never got over Kiba or maybe she realized you're an asshole who nearly killed her and-"

The door opened and the music started. In walked Hinata arm in arm with Sasuke Uchiha. Her eyes locked on Neji's. They looked deep into each other's eyes as she walked down. Sasuke had to steady her track to keep her straight. Neji felt like falling back but Shikamaru was holding him up. Hinata got to the alter and Sasuke walked to the side.

"We are here today to join these two in an eternal bound…" Tsunada said. The couple only half heard her talk, there eyes never left each other's. Shikamaru realized something, Neji and Hinata changed. When they looked into each other's eyes they re fell in love with that look each wore. "…This day not only marks the day these two join each other for life and after death but that day of the first incest marriage within the village…"

Shikamaru looked to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at Hanabi who sat on the otherside of Akamaru and Tonton. It was a familiar look, Shikamaru placed his hands behind his back and made his personal sign. It was the look Kiba had for Hinata, the same one.

"….do you Neji Hyuga take Hinata Hyuga as your wife in this world and the next?"

"I do."

Same look. Same look. Hanabi's eyes looked her sister's. Not just Byakugan but something deeper. Shikamaru's eyes widened and felt cold sweat upon his brow.

"…do you Hinata Hyuga take Neji Hyuga as your husband in this world and the next?"

"I do."

Shikamri looked back to the older Hyuga's. There looks where different. The one he had for Tamari… they did love each other…. Now Hanabi is taking over Hinata's old role.

"…So by the power invested in me by the elders of the village and our ancesters I pronounce you two married!"

The crowd cheered and Hanabi had a few tears cross her checks. Sasuke smiled but not for Hinata and Neji, for Hanabi. That confirmed it.

"You sure you can't stay till your niece and nephew is born?" Hinata asked a week after her wedding. "It wont be long now."

"Naw I pushed this back far enough," Hanabi said her pack on her back and Akamaru at her side. "Besides Sasuke really wants to go."

Akamaru was looking at Tonton who was being held by Shizune taking her normal position next to Tsunada.

"I'll make sure she's safe Lord Hyuga," Sasuke said bowing to Hinata's father.

"I trust you Uchiha. Don't fail me," Lord Hyuga said.

"So you're really going then," Neji said looking Uchiha in the eye.

"Yes Neji, I'll be back to avenge my clan then I will defeat Naruto for what he's done," Sasuke said looking back.

"So sis. What are your going to name them? I mean Lady Tsunada said it was one of each right?" Hanabi asked putting her hand on her sister's belly. She was already showing a little.

"Kiba, I own him that. But for a girl," Hinata smiled "Kin."

"Kin? Kiba? Neji's ok with that?" Hanabi asked wondering.

"What ever she wants for our children," Neji said still looking at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and turned on his Sharigan. Neji opened his Byakugan.

"Oh that reminds me," Hanabi said pulling out a scroll. "I did a little digging and Neji your going to be proud. Sence you both have Byakugan your kid is going to have Rinnegan."

She handed him the scroll and broke the eye staring between her brother-in-law and mentor.

"Hey what can I say my niece and nephew are going to be masters of all every chakra type. I can't what to see then fight it out," Hanabi said looking up to Sasuke. "Can you teach them Chodori?"

"We'll see," Sasuke said. "Let's get going."

"Good bye everybody," Hanabi said then hugging her sister. "Take care sis."

"I will," Hinata said. A single tear crossing her eye. "I love you Hanabi."

"I love you to Hinata."

The End.


End file.
